Goodbye Peach Creek
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: The third installment of the Peach Creek chronicles! This time, the Eds follow the three Als into the real world, and have no idea how to get back. Now they have to endure reality how it is, including the thugs, rich brats, and high school drama!
1. Discoveries

**Welcome to the first chapter! Please read the last two stories to know what is actually going on. Enjoy the story!~ :D**

"Okay, you can stay in here Eddy." Alyssa showed the boys to their rooms. Right now they were in a very large home given to the girls so that they could stay there. All arranged by their parents and had multiple rooms filled with many beautiful things.

"My, this house is amazing!" Double D said, the lights gleamed and there was luxury in every corner of the house.

"We have school today and we have to get you guys into the class without any government or people knowing who you guys really are. So PLEASE don't set the house on fire." Alyssa begged.

"We won't we won't... I hope." Double D said.

"Well, just try."

"Alyssa, we've gotta get going!" Alice called out from the front door.

"Okay! I'll see you guys later then." Alyssa pecked Double D on the cheek and he flushed. Ed and Eddy snickered as she ran off to leave the house. Alice threw her the bag and left. Alyssa looked behind her one last time at the house before leaving.

"Let's go exploring!" Ed said, then ran deeper into the house.

"Ed! Wait up lumpy!" Eddy yelled. He chased after him.

"Be careful guys!" Both guys chased after Ed until he suddenly stopped and both Eddy and Double D rammed right into him.

"What the hell Ed?" Ed pointed to the door in front of him. It was solid metal and had streaks of red going down the front. Double D cowered.

"I-It must lead to the basement. Let's just ignore it and ask the girls about it later. S-Shall we?" He was about to flee when Ed grabbed his and Eddy's shirt collar, pulling them back.

"It must lead to the center of the earth, where worm mutants will be hatched and come to the surface to suck out our brains..." He said creepily. Both of his friends gulped and struggled in his grasp as he opened the door and walked down the long stairs. It was pitch black and the stairs creaked with every step Ed made. Eddy flinched as he heard the sound of squeaking rats and other animals. Double D had already fainted after they passed a big red stain on the wooden stairs. They finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Eddy found a small switch for the light dangling above them. He pulled the string and light flooded the basement. Double D was still out cold, but Ed dropped him and Eddy when he saw what the basent was filled with. Medieval torture devices. Boxes and piles of em!

"My god... Alyssa and Alice would be in heaven here!" Eddy shouted. He could imagine Alice and Alyssa skipping like happy little idiots in this room. "ECHO!" His voice echoed throughout the entire basement. Ed shuffled around til he found a very large guillotine. The blade glinted in the light.

"Oooh! Shiny!~" He dropped a small marble in the basket in front of the guillotine by accident and put his head through the hole where your head is supposed to go. His foot knocked the rope out of its place.

"ED!" Double D shrieked. He quickly grabbed hold of the rope and the blade just barely touched Ed's neck. The largest Ed came out and inspected the marble. Double D let go and the blade went down with a 'SHNK!'. "Ed! You need to be more careful, we're not cartoons anymore, remember?" But Ed didn't hear him, instead he ran off deeper into the basement.

"SHINY!"

"NO! ED!" Eddy and Double D cried out as Ed put on the noose and nearly hung himself.

1:30 PM

"I can't believe you Alex. You set the entire school's teacher's lounge on fire!" Alice yelled as she came in through the door, holding Alex's latest detention slip.

"Hey, those teachers lost my hat in there!"

"It didn't mean you had to burn it down! You're damn lucky that they didn't expel you..." Alyssa came in holding a crap load of clothes for the guys.

"A little... help here!" Alyssa fell to the ground with a loud **WHAM! **The various colored bags buried her at the entrance.

"Alyssa!" Alex and Alice yanked the girl out from underneath the huge pile of bags. Alice looked around to see the entire place was still standing. Not a single soul in sight.

"Where do you think they went?" Someone screamed downstairs.

"Torture room." Alex said, then rushed to the metal door with her friends following. Downstairs, they traveled through the labrynth of devices and weapons to find the Eds messing with a witches torture wheel. "ED!" The Eds looked at them and Double D was finally able to relax. Ed jumped out of the torture device and tackled Alex happily.

"God you guys, why were you down here?" Alice asked, hands on hips.

"We uh... decided to explore this gargantuan house and seem to have stumbled into your new basement." Double D said, twiddling his fingers a bit. the dark haired girl sighed. "But why are you here so soon? It's only just past lunch time." He said.

"How do you know that? You don't even have a watch." Alice pulled up his sleeve. "Hmph... must be a cartoon thing then."

"Or there's a clock up over there. Being a cartoon has nothing to do with knowing the time." He replied, pointing out the large clock on the wall. Alice narrowed her eyes at the nerd and was prepared to mouth off when Alyssa interrupted.

"Okay guys, since we're here, why don't we all have lunch together? I'll just heat up some leftove-" Everyone bolted at the speed of light all the way back up the stairs. Alyssa sighed and ran up after them. Eddy and Ed banged on the table with knives and forks in their hands.

"FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!" The two chanted. Alyssa smacked her hand on the table.

"SHUT UP! OR YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING!" They stopped. Alyssa put out some plates of chicken, rice, and steamed vegetables. Double D gladly took some of each, as did Alice. Alex, Ed, and Eddy took the chicken and rice, but refused to touch the vegetables.

"Don't be rude! Take some of the vegetables, they taste great." Double D said, tasting some of the grilled chicken. "You are an exceptional cook Alyssa. Might you teach me how you got this flavor in the chicken?" Alyssa blushed slightly and picked through her rice a bit.

"S-Sure. But this would be the first time I taught you something. Hehe..." She said nervously. Obviously the girl wasn't used to getting compliments.

"Meh, it's okay." Eddy muttered.

"YUMMY!" Ed slammed his face in the plate and licked it clean. Everyone had to shield themselves from the incoming food flying off of his plate. Eddy took his spoonful of veggies and flung it inside Ed's open mouth. The food lodged itself in his throat and Ed fell down choking and clutching his throat.

"Shit!" Eddy yelled.

"Oh man! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?" Alice screamed, freaking out dramatically.

"Secret technique of the choking! HAH!" Alex stomped on Ed's stomach and the food lodged in his throat flew out followed by some barf.

"Man Alex! Do a heimlich manuver next time!" Alyssa said, mopping up the barf. Alex just rubbed the back of her head and grinned. "Just go give the guys their new stuff." Alex grabbed Ed's and Eddy's wrists excitedly and ran into the halls. Alice ran after them. Double D stayed with Alyssa, watching as she cleaned up.

WAAAAAY down the hall

Ed and Eddy's eyes were poping out of their heads, jaws hitting the floor. "Okay guys, we've got your entire new wardrobe here." Alice said, patting the mountain of bags behind her and Alex.

"What's wrong with our old stuff?"

"Since you guys are pretty popular cartoons, we can't let anyone recognize you." Alice explained.

"Fine. But there had better be more than just clothes in there!" Eddy yelled. Alex dug her arm into the pile and pulled out a orange lavalamp.

"We also got stuff for your rooms. Figured you'd whine about SOMETHING." Alice said with a smirk. Eddy grabbed the lavalamp and watched as the lava inside bubbled. Alex also pulled out a large rubber chicken. Ed pounced on it.

Later

"I see you guys showed them everything. AND you even moved all the stuff. Pretty good." Alyssa said, looking inside Eddy's closet.

"It wasn't easy. Ed kept throwing a bunch of trash everywhere." Alex said, laying on the shag carpet.

"Come on out Eddy! I wanna see how those look." Alice said.

"Yeah yeah yeah... God you sound like my mom!" Eddy yelled from the bathroom.

"How did you even know our clothing sizes?" Double D asked. Alice and Alyssa pointed at Alex. He felt very creeped out that the blonde had known their clothing sizes somehow.

"Okay, done." Eddy stepped out of the bathroom. He had on some similar clothes to the ones he had on originally. A white and brown striped t-shirt with a folded collar, and blue jeans with red sneakers. "God I feel like a sissy!"

"I like it Eddy." Double D said.

"Your turn." Alyssa said, handing him some clothes. Double D took them and walked into the bathroom. "How do they feel?"

"Pretty comfortable actually." Double D walked out wearing some dark purple jeans, similar to his old pants but this time they reached his ankles. A white button up shirt and a red tie with his usual ski cap and his old shoes. "Who picked these out?"

"Alice did. Your turn Ed." Alyssa kicked Ed into the bathroom with an armful of clothes. Something inside broke.

"Double D... can you maybe...?" Alice asked. Something else broke.

"Sure." He flinched as something else broke. "ED! What are you doing?" He asked as he went into the bathroom. After a few minutes, Ed came out stumbling onto the ground. He had on his normal jacket with a regular red shirt under and cargo pants. Black sneakers on his feet.

"How come he gets the cooler look?" Eddy asked.

"Because you don't deserve it." Alice replied, sticking out her tongue. Eddy did the same at her.

"Quit flirting you two and help me get Double D's head out of the toilet!" Alyssa cried out after looking in the half destroyed bathroom and Double D drowning in toilet water. Eddy burst out laughing when he saw him flailing around with his head stuck.

"Wow, he gets his first real world swirly BEFORE school?" Alex asked. 


	2. First Day of Real School

For all my fellow authors out there who have to endure haters and know-it-all reviewers! UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION! *screams it out like a battle cry over a cliff dramatically and waves crash onto the rocks and cliff below*

* * *

After Double D's head was finally pulled out of the toilet and Ed had thouroughly apologized, Alyssa had to get dinner ready. Eddy was still laughing like a maniac so Alice had to beat some sense into that used to be flat head of his. Mostly by shouting and occasionally shaking him. As Alyssa was making dinner, Diuble D came into the kitchen wearing his normal clothing. "Oh, hey Double D. Feeling any better?"

"Just a bit dizzy and my nose was full of water. But after brushing my teeth a lot and such, I feel much better, thank you." She nodded and turned off the stove. "What are you making?" He looked over her shoulder to see some bubbling tomato sauce with meat and sausage in it. In another pot was spaghetti noodles.

"Just some spaghetti, figured you guys would be hungry soon." She said. Something outside the kitchen exploded followed by a girlish scream. Alyssa dropped the spoon she was using for stirrin the sauce and followed Double D as he ran out to the source.

Front hall

"And that's how you make something like jello explode without the use of explosives with only the use of a shoe lace." She twanged the shoe lace in her hands, it was stained red like the rest of the room. Alex bowed dramatically before Ed and Eddy. They were all covered in the red ooze and it splattered all over the walls, floor, furniture, doors, and the ceiling. Somehow it looked like someone commited mass murder and had a little too much fun doing it. Double D and Alyssa ran inside, eyes wide and hearts pounding like drums in their chests.

"Crap, the cops are here! RUN!" Eddy yelled. The three ran to an open door but was blocked by Alice who was just passing by. Alyssa grabbed Alex and Ed by their shirt collars and Alice blocked Eddy's path.

"What the hell is going on here? It looks like..." Alice swiped her finger across Eddy's nose and licked a glob of jello off it. "... You blew up another tub of jello?" Alex grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"You, young lady, and you two as well!" Double D caught Eddy and Ed trying to sneak off.

"But she did it! We are innocent!" Eddy excused.

"I don't care WHO did it! I'm not cleaning this up, so get to work!" Alyssa forced some mops and rags into their hands. "Make this room clean and like how it was before, or you guys are going to starve until its clean again." Alyssa said, folding her arms across her chest.

"But, thats totally crue-" Eddy was cut off when Alyssa began to loom over him with a scary glow and red eyes.

"What did you just say?" She hissed. Eddy swallowed hard and began to wipe the windows clean. "I thought so."

"Uh, can all girls around here do that?" Double D asked Alice, trembling slightly. Alice shook her head no.

"Must have some cartoon in her blood. After that little Kanker incident that sent her to the hospital, I'm not surprised." Double D nodded his agreement. But the memory of seeing her with a bunch of tubes and laying in a hospital bed gave him a bad vibe. Instead of dwelling on bad memories, he watched as Alex sat on Ed's shoulders. Ed mopped and Alex wiped the walls with rags as he ran around with the mop.

"Okay, who's hungry?" alyssa asked.

"Ooh! Me!" Double d and Alice followed Alyssa into the kitchen as Eddy, Ed, and Alex quickly tried to clean with their stomachs growling.

The next day

"So this is high school... I never thought I would be going to a real world one though." Double D said, looking across at the front yards of the public high school. The Eds had on the clothes they had tried on yesterday. Eddy was pretty reluctant about it, but after making a deal with Alice about it, he was smiling like an idiot.

"It's not that bad once you know who to avoid." Alice said. The girl was in a pretty crappy mood. Eddy had forced her into a shoulderless blue shirt with yellow straps and light blue jeans. Her regular sneakers were all she was allowed to keep.

"Alice looks like Eddy!" Ed exclaimed. Alice narrowed her eyes and stomped to the entrance angrily. Double D narrowed his eyes a the snickering Eddy.

"Well... At least she doesn't look that bad." Alyssa said. She had on black jeans, a black and purple checkered hoodie, and a black t shirt reading 'We have fresh cookies' with a monster holding a plate of cookies.

"Do you know the emo song?" Alex asked.

"The what song?" Eddy looked at her strangely. Alex and Alyssa burst into a song.

"E is for emotional, ruins everybody's day," They sang together.

"M is for miserable people!" Alex sang alone. A window exploded.

"O is for On the dark side," Alyssa sang.

"Cause we have some fresh cookies! COOOOKIES!" They pumped their arms at the las word and smiled freakishly.

"I just had to ask..." Eddy grumbled. Douboe D laughed a bit and Ed was trying to sing the song, but kept messing up the lyrics.

"M is for chickens!" Ed sang obnoxiously. Eddy opened the door and the school was completely hectic, there was emos, jocks, goths, preps, seniors, just about every group in high school. Alice was talking to a nerdy boy with glasses, a retainer, combed brown hair and wore a green sweatervest with white shirt and brown pants, tube socks and loafers.

"Okay, the office is here, the secratary will give you your schedules and hopefully we'll be in most classes together." Alyssa said, quickly giving a thumbs up and rushing out of there to make it for the first class of the day, History. The one class that you are able to sleep in without getting in trouble. Double D opened the door to find the entire office was dull and behind the desk sat an elderly woman just as dull looking as the room. She was on her computer, clicking occasionally and never blinking. Her face was wrinkly and her clothing was outdated in the 1950's. Old glasses on her face and her hair was a wispy gray in a messy bun.

"Um, miss? We're new here and-" Double D tried to speak to the woman, but she just grunted and shoved three pink sheets with their schedules in their faces.

"Now GIT! I'm doing something important!" She yelled. Eddy looked at the screen to see she was just playing solitare. The Eds walked through the halls, and people started to snicker and whisper. Double D shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably.

"Why do I have the strangest feeling these people are whispering about US?" Double D asked.

"Who cares? Soon enough, I'll be the top of this school and everyone will be kissing my feet!"

"Gravy!"

"It says here I have... math class first. Oh joy!" Some of the high schoolers were already targeting the new kids. Eddy scanned his schedule and found his first class.

"I've got... English first. Ugh."

"You're like that with all the classes Eddy."

"So? School is boring!"

"Oooh! I got... what's this mean Double D?" Ed showed him his schedule and the nerd sighed.

"You have history first Ed, which means you're with the girls. Oh, and look! We all have... oh no..." Double D trembled a bit. Eddy took the schedules and read the class all three of them have together.

"... gym class? You're still afraid of a little sweat sockhead?"

"The dreaded class makes me do more than sweat Eddy!" There were snickers and Double D instantly felt embarrassed. He covered his face with his hat and walked down the halls to his class. Eddy looked around, suspicious of all of the whispering. Jocks pointed at him and laughed. It was like he was facing an entire army of Kevins. Ed ran off, following his nose to Alyssa's and Alex's history. People stared at him and started to call him 'retarded' and 'Mister weird'.

Math

Double D walked into the room. The teacher, a very nice woman by the name of Miss Shibley, stopped her lesson and grinned like a child. "You must be the new transfer student! Everyone! Put down your pencils and welcome mister..." She waved her hand a bt, signalling him to continue where she left off.

"I'm Eddward uh..." He looked at his paper for the last name. Since he didn't have one as a cartoon, the girls should have made one up for him! He swallowed and said the last name. "...Allgood, but most people call me Double D according to the point that my name has two D's." The whole class snickered a bit, hearing his nickname. He looked at the class suspisiously before continuing. "It's nice to meet you all." In the corner of the room, he could see a smiling Alice waving a bit.

"Okay then! Mister Allgood, you can go sit in that empty chair next to Alice if you will. Today we're reviewing for a quiz tommorrow." She handed him a review consisting of two front and back pages stapled. "Just try your best and I'll help you any way I can. Don't forget to ask your table mates." She seemed like a much more decent woman than the secretary. Double D sat down next to Alice.

"Seems you like the math teacher."

"Yes, she is very kind."

"Well, she's just about the only decent teacher here. Prepare to suffer during the other classes." She whispered.

English

Eddy couldn't focus at all on the lesson. It's not like he wanted to, but since Double D and Ed weren't here he couldn't bother them. But that wasn't the reason he was distracted. Some of the taller boys kept spitting wads at him and it was getting VERY annoying. Everytime he turned theyacted like they didn't do a thing, but he knew better. Why the hell were they acting like this even though he just got here?

"Okay, so the assignment is-" Another spitball, but Eddy managed to dodge it and it his the whiteboard. "Who did that?" The jocks pointed at Eddy.

"We told him not to!" They said.

"Eddy, because you're new, I will only give you a warning. NO SPITBALLS IN CLASS!" She yelled at his face. Eddy nodded in fear and the teacher smiled.

"Okay then, back to where I was earlier..."

History

The teacher fell asleep during the presentation, and Alex was getting pretty pissed because people were calling Ed a retard all around her. When Ed got up to sharpen his pencil, one of the kids stuck out his foot and tripped the poor guy. The table burst out laughing. Alex couldn't take much more, so she took out a pebble from her bag and tied a note to it. She threw it at the kid's head and he yelled out in pain. Ed sharpened his pencil as the kid read the note and went pale in the face. He looked at Alex in fear and she gave him a line across the throat signalling he dies if he or his table does that again. Ed came back, and the girl across form the kid tripped Ed. The red head now was bruised in the face. Alex slammed her fist on the table and trudged over to the pale kids at the table, cracking her knuckles and chuckling evilly. Alyssa wasn't paying attention to the mayhem, but helped Ed back onto his feet and sat him down. Alex sat back down just as the presentation ended and she looked very satisfied.

The four kids at the table were sent to the hospital for mysterious reasons. They couldn't tell a soul because some of their adult teeth was ripped out and their gums swelled.


	3. Daddy's little girl

Reality is tougher than it looks people, remember that.

* * *

The Eds and Als arrived home exhausted and completely feeling defeated after that hectic day. People kept picking on Ed for being not as smart so Alex's knuckles were all bruised from beating so many people up. Then there was the obnoxious kids who made faces at Double D just because he knew more answers than people actually knew, and he just got there! Eddy had multiple bruises from all the spitballs shot at his head and he got thrown in the trash, so now he has something squishing in his shoe. Alyssa's throat hurt from spewing insults at the people picking on the Eds, and Alice nearly killed a jock for sexual harrassment.

"I... don't... like... school..." Eddy breathed out as he sat down on the living room couch.

"None of us do, but we endure it." Alice said, watching Alex pass out on the floor. "I'm just happy we didn't get any homework."

"It angers me so much to see such people picking on me for being more educated than most! Some people even mocked my name! They called me a pervert too." Alyssa snickered but then Double D glared at her so she stopped. Then she went into the kitchen to start cooking dinner, but was right now wishing that the school would burn to the ground. She turned around and leaned against the doorframe.

"That's how everyone is around here, they mock you for being an outcast so they have someone to constantly bother." Alice said, poking Alex with her foot.

"Well... tommorrow's Friday, so after school why don't we all head to the beach or something? It's been a while since-" Alyssa was cut off as Ed jumped up and tackled her head on.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY! I'm gonna pack my comic books, my gravy cakes, buttered toast, my chicken, my-"

"Ed! Get... off... me... you're crushing my lungs here...!" Ed crawled off Alyssa and she gasped for breath.

"Sounds good. Ocean water might just be what these guys need." Alice agreed.

"Ocean water? We're going to an ocean?" Double D asked.

"Yep. You're in Florida now buddy, so yes, there's an ocean. Endless bikini girls and haa... hot guys in swim trunks~" Alice drooled out, she had her palms clasped together. Eddy narrowed his eyes at Alice.

The next day

After an agonizing bus ride, Alice strangely not coming along. The six walked through the school, chatting and ignoring all of the stares and whispers they were getting. "Why are these people acting so weird?" Eddy asked, narrowing his eyes at a gossiping group of nerds. One of them was that one nerd talking to Alice yesterday.

"Maybe because we look odd to people." Double D said. The nerd from the gossiping group came up to Alice and gave her a little flower.

"W-Will y-y-y-ou go o-o-o-out w-with m-me?" He stuttered, also spraying spittle every word he said. Double D handed her a hanky and she took it and thanked him. Alice wiped her face clean and narrowed her eyes. The nerd shrunk a bit.

"For the last time Eric, I am not dating you. EVER." She said harshly. Eric trembled in fear and dropped the flower.

"B-But I-"

"Get it through your thick head. No means NO!" She crushed the flower with her foot and Eric ran off. Alyssa and Alex didn't seem surprised that Alice snapped like that. Double D and Eddy had their eyebrows raised and Ed was right now picking through his hair like a monkey.

"Alice! Why did you have to be so mean to that poor kid?" Double D was very disappointed in this sort of behaviour.

"This has been like what... tenth time this week he's asked me out?" Alice asked. Alyssa got out a notepad and scanned through it. She tallied a mark.

"Thirteenth. And counting." She said, then pocketed the little notepad.

"Oooooh~ What do we have here? Fresh meat?" Alex's teeth ground and alyssa stiffened. Alice narrowed her eyes at the three girls before them. "Hello Alice, it is I... your queen! Who are these strangers?" Alice put a hand on her hip. There stood before her three girls, in the middle was a strawberry blonde with blue eyes, skin like her own, wore a pink cheerleader outfit rather than the normal red and white regular cheerleaders wore, and a golden crown on her head. Another girl was next to her, she had a broad forehead and looked Chinese. Her eyes narrowed as her eyes came onto the girls. Then on the other side of the 'Queen', stood a girl with a long red pony tail, green eyes, she had white short shorts and a tight black shirt that showed off her large bust and belly button. It also had a piercing. Then she winked at Alex and the blonde shivered and trembled a bit.

"Hello Dolly," The strawberry blonde flashed her perfect white teeth. "Minnie," The red head licked her lips. "and Rebecca." The broad forehead girl just blinked. "How it is not a pleasure to see you." All three of them scowled at Alice.

"Hmph, well, we didn't ask for your opinion. Now exactly who..." She shoved Alice aside and strut up in front of the Eds. "...are you cuties?" She asked flirtatiously. Eddy and Double D swallowed hard. She looked almost like Nazz! Rebecca and Alyssa glared at each other, lips formed into a tight line. Alex was cowering behind Ed for protection against Minnie. The red head gave chase after Alex and the blonde screamed and climbed up the lockers like a terrified cat.

"C'mon Alex! Give momma some shuga!" Minnie said. Alex screamed and punched a hole in the ceiling so she could crawl through. Minnie pouted.

"Hmph, why don't you tell them why your nickname around here is 'Barbie doll'? Alice taunted. Dolly glared at her.

"What was that? Sorry 'Sweat sock', but from my point of view these guys look like they want to hang out with the most popular girls in school. Now, what's your name cutie?" She asked Eddy, dragging a pink manicured nail down his chest. Eddy swallowed hard.

"I'm E-Eddy Jones." Dolly smiled and came closer to him, then whispered.

"Do you really want to be with... _her_, rather than be a popular boy?" Dolly's lips came closer, but it smelled horrible. Like she just had some weird fish for breakfast. Eddy's eyes widened as he felt a familiar soft hand in his. Another hand shoved Dolly off Eddy. The entire hallway gasped.

"Get off him you sick bitch! Everyone already know's you dated the entire football team!" Alice yelled. The two girls glared at each other. Eddy sweated a bit, it was like the Kankers all over again. Double D was trying to pry Alyssa and Rebecca apart. The glaring turned into growling, then insults, and now trying to scratch each other's faces off.

"Girls! Can't we work this out like civilized beings?"

"Hmph, this girl can't even eat a meal before spilling something or making some sort of remark."

"At least I don't flaunt my fat head like it's made out of solid gold!"

"That the best you can come up with?"

"Oh, should I mention your little nasal problem in fourth grade?"

"Should I mention your crush on the ugliest kid in fifth grade?"

"He was a good guy!" The scratching continued and insults. Double D tried all he could, but ended up being pulled into the riot. People were already making bets on which group would win. Alex fell through the air ducts and was fleeing fir her life (and possible virginity) from the crazy red haired girl chasing after her.

"AAGH! HELP ME SOMEONE!" Alex cried out. Ed put his arm in the air like a dramatic superhero.

"I'll save you!" He sprang and grabbed Alex just as Minnie was about to pounce. Ed sprinted down the halls with Alex over his shoulder. Minnie chased after them with a feral look in her eyes.

"GIVE ME BACK MY KITTEN!" Minnie screamed. Alex gripped Ed's jacket tightly and prayed that he can run faster. All of a sudden Ed stopped, nearly sending Alex flying if it weren't for his grip on her. Minnie crashed into Ed and Alex was put down. In front of them was the principal, also known as Dolly's father. The old man gave a disapproving stare to the children, but walked on to meet with his daughter.

"Dolly dear! I have sent the invitations to your sweet sixteen party."

"Sweet sixteen? I thought she was in our grade. She shouldn't be anymore than fifteen." Double D whispered into Alice's ear.

"That's the deal with rich people, they celebrate when it's not even the right day." Alice whispered back.

"That's great daddy! Do you have any extra invites?" He pulled out some extra.

"Why yes, but why-" She snatched them away into her pink glittery nails and gave three white and gold invites to the Eds.

"Please, come when you can! And you can bring your... _friends _along." Dolly hissed the word friends at them like it was some sort of disease. The group walked away, leaving the six in the halls. Double D flipped over his invite and it read,

'_You are invited to the greatest party of the century! Dolly's sweet 16! There will be lots of food, dancing, games, a large pool, and more. _Next to all of this was the address and the RSVP. Alice tried to grab the one in Ed's hand but he kept it out of reach. "I've never been invited to a party before." Eddy said, a raised eyebrow at the gold lining. "That Dolly girl must be loaded."

PE

The girls were right now playing softball, the girls gym uniform consisted of bloomers and a baggy t-shirt. The guys were running around the track and Eddy was watching distractedly as Alice was now at bat. A blonde girl with brown eyes and braces pitched, and Alice swung. The ball flew and went into the outfield. Some of the guys whistled at Alice as she ran around the bases. Alyssa gave some of them a middle finger and some guys laughed at her and gave her a middle finger back. Double D was seriously lagging behind the group of boys running. They were almost done and he was barely halfway finished yet he was drenched with sweat. Alex watched him get picked on by some jocks when he finished finally. Clenching the metal fence hard, she turned her attention away from the Eds and back to the game but kept a mental note to look for the Eds after class.

Later, in the hallways

Eddy was shoved into the lockers by one of the large jocks. Their leader, his forehead dotted with acne and he had brown eyes and dark hair with braces and a disgusting scowl. "Quit hanging around Alice shrimp. She's way outta your league." He said, cracking his knuckles and picking Eddy up by his shirt collar. "If we see you hanging around her or your little pals..." Some other jock brought out Double D and shoved him into a locker. "...there's gonna be hell to pay later." He shoved Eddy in with Double D and slammed the door shut. All of the jocks laughed and then faded. A few minutes passed before Eddy finally spoke up.

"Well this is just great! We get shoved into a locker because Alice got a bunch of meatheads drooling after her!" Eddy yelled.

"Tone down your voice Eddy. I'm right here you know." Double D said.

"Can this get any worse?"

"Never ask that Eddy. You know that it will ju-" The door opened again and Ed was shoved inside. "OXYGEN!" More laughter.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Eddy screamed.

"I think I spilled my gravy guys." Ed said. Double D felt something sticky and warm trickle down his shirtfront. The jocks laughed even more but were cut short. **WHAM! BANG! **Something heavy slammed against the locker doors. **WHACK! POW! CRACK! **It sounded like there was a fight going on.

"MERCY!" Cried out the leader. Eddy tried to peek through the opening in the door but couldn't see anything past Ed's fat head.

"Sorry, all out of mercy." They heard a familiar female voice say. Something hit the person hard, and then he fell. The door of the locker opened and all three boys squinted against the sudden light. "Hey guys. You wait here long?" Asked Alex, under her arms were her trusty boxing gloves and sprawled everywhere on the floor were the jocks.

"ALEX!" Ed cried out, lunging out of the locker and tackling Alex head on. The gravy went all over the place, hitting jocks and Alex's shirtfront. Ed's shirt and pants were also splattered, but he didn't care. When he finally let the blonde go, she scowled at the brown mark on her shirt.

Double D and Eddy came out of the locker, breathing fresh air. "I speak for us all when I say we appreciate what you've done." Double d said. alex nodded her head.

"It's no big deal. Since you guys already look like you've had enough, wanna skip last period and head to the beach? Alice and Alyssa are already getting the car." Eddy and Ed were already halfway down the halls.

"D-Ditch? Why would we ditch school? I already suffered through that infernal physical education! And I have to go to Spanish-" Alex shoved a wad of paper in his mouth and pointed to the sleeping mass of muscle covering the floor.

"Come with us and you won't have to deal with these guys alone." She said. Not giving him time to answer, she grabbed Double D by the arm and raced to the exit.

Parking lot

"But you're not old enough to drive!" Alyssa protested.

"Be quiet! I have my learners permit, but we gotta be safe and make sure the cops don't stop us." Alice said. They stood next to a solid black jeep, Alice jingling the keys in her hand with their bags of swimming gear in the back. Alyssa packed them last night.

"WOAH! Did you steal this?" Eddy came out of the parking lot followed by Ed, Alex, and Double D. Eddy plopped into the drivers seat and messed with the wheel a bit.

"Yes Alice, did you steal this?" Double D asked, looking inside the jeep and finding no indication it belonged to anyone else.

"Yes and no. I won it in a poker game with a car dealer." Alice said. Double D looked at her like she was insane and she just shrugged.

"Nevermind where she got this, let's just get out of this hellhole!" Eddy exclaimed. Alice slid into the drivers seat and shoved Eddy into the passengers. He glared at her but she grinned while showing who had the keys.

"I totally agree with eddy, let's go." Alex jumped into the back, Ed followed and they began to eat the massive pile of junk food they kept in their bags. Double D turned a bit pale and sat next to Ed. There were no more seats, but Alyssa got into the trunk.

"Okay then, to the beach!" Alice said, revving up the engine. From the window, Dolly and her friends glowered at the six. Dolly picked up her fuzzy pink cell phone and dialed a number.

"...yes, I need my limo here pronto."


	4. To the beach!

La chucharacha~ *shakes maracas*

* * *

Alice floored the pedal and sped through most of downtown. By the time they reached the beach, Alyssa was gripping the side and emptying her stomach. Alex was doing the same thing and Ed looked like he was about to heave all that junk food any second onto Double D. Eddy was gripping the handle above the car door for dear life. "Remind me... to never... let Alice drive... ever again..." Eddy panted out. His heart was beating a million times a minute.

"WOOO! That was one mean rush!" Alice grinned. Everyone just glared at her. She ignored the glares and got out of the jeep.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Alyssa jumped out of the back and grabbed their bags. Alex went into the back and pulled out a large surfboard with a green dragon symbol on it. Alyssa threw her a yellow bag and she took it while running to the women's restroom. Alice took her bag and Alyssa gave the boys theirs. "The men's room is over there." She pointed to where Alex was heading. Alice locked the doors and grabbed Alyssa's arm, who was looking through her bag. Ed excitedly ran to the bathroom, dragging his friends by their shirt collars inside.

"Let me go Ed! I can walk perfectly by myself!" Double D struggled for breath. Ed didn't hear Eddy's complaints and jumped into the men's room.

"Oooh~ Shiny floor!"

Later

"When are those guys going to get out of there? It's not like they're putting on make-up or anything." Alex said impatiently, tapping her bare foot on the yellow sand. She had on a green and black checkered two piece swimsuit and shiny goggles around her neck.

"How are you so sure of that? Someone go in there and check." Alice said, inspecting her black painted fingernails. She had on a strapless black bikini top and tan shorts. Her hair now in two long pigtails on either side of her head and sunglasses. "I like the new swimsuit though Alyssa." The brunette narrowed her eyes at Alice.

"I told you I hated bikini's Alice! Why did you have to switch mine?" She complained. Seems that before they left the house, Alice had made Alyssa switch from her tankini to a bikini. Alice had forced her into a red one that had a string going around her neck instead of straps, and a little bit of ruffles at the edges of the bikini top and bottom. "And why'd you pick this one? It's embarrassing."

"But you look so cute!" Alex commented. Her surfboard leaned against the wall of outside the bathrooms.

"I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU."

"I'm just saying. And its about time you got rid of that pale tummy."

"Yeah. Time to get rid of the pasty skin on your stomach." Alice smacked her hand on her pale stomach. She slapped it away and tried to cover it up with her towel.

"Eddy! Give me back my goggles!" They heard Double D whine.

"No! I need them!"

"I got a rubber chicken~" Ed was the first come out, in his hands was indeed a rubber chicken and he had on green swim trunks. He swung it around and around til it smacked some random guy in the face.

"Watch it punk!" He yelled, then walked off. Double D and Eddy came out, fighting over Double D's goggles.

"Give them back!"

"It's not like you are gonna go in the water!" Eddy had on a pair of white and red swimming trunks, sandals, and in his hands were Double D's blue goggles.

"Yes I will. I just need to apply my sunscreen, plug my nostrils and ears, and put on my swimming flippers." He said, tugging at the goggles weakly. He had on blue and green striped swimming trunks, a glob of sunscreen on his nose and his shoulders.

"You guys finished fighting? I wanna go catch some waves." Alex said boredly.

"I didn't know you surfed." Double D said.

"Eddy, give him his goggles." Alice ordered. Eddy looked like he was about to protest, but all of his thought went with the wind for a moment when he saw how she was dressed.

"Haaa..." He droned out, jaw slack and on the ground. Alyssa picked it up and re-attatched it to his skull.

"SURF'S UP!" Alex screamed as she ran to the water, surfboard above her head and Ed riding on it.

"I can see my house from here!" Ed said excitedly.

"That's nice Ed." Double D said. He was helping Alyssa set up their towels, laying them flat on the sand. He took out his iron and flattened it. The men and women around them laughed but he wasn't paying attention to them. After all the towels were laid out and the umbrella was up, Double D searched through his bag so he could apply more sunscreen. "Oh no... Not again."

"What's up?" Alyssa asked, rubbing some sunscreen on her arms. Double D stared for a moment. "What? Need some?" She held out the bottle and Double D accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you... I seem to have not brought any."

"Sorry about that, you can just share mine. Alex is too much of a bonehead to put any on, so normally she sunburns." Alyssa explained as she applied the cream to her legs.

"Where is Eddy? He needs to apply some too."

"You're acting like his mother, but he's over there." Alyssa pointed to Alice sitting on her towel, and Eddy watching her every move like a hawk. "...You know Eddy that's kinda creepy." Alice turned around to see Eddy staring and narrowed her eyes. She picked up a handful of sand and threw it at him.

"Don't throw sand! It might get in someone's eyes!" Double D warned. Eddy scooped up a handful and threw it at Alice. Soon they were having a full sand sand was going everywhere, hitting some bystanders and random people.

On the water

"WHHHEEEEEEE!" Alex screamed from the waves. She was riding a large wave, but Ed was no where in sight. Then, Ed's face poked out from the top of the wave. The jaws theme song began to play over in his head as he swam under the wave and grabbed Alex by her ankles. The blonde struggled to get out of his grasp, there was no way she was letting him take her under so easily. He yanked her down and she slipped off the board and into the salty water. Both Ed and Alex gripped the board as the wave subsided, and she shoved him hard.

"I'm a sea monster! I'LL EAT YOU!" Ed emphasised this by trying to take a big chunk out of the board with his teeth. She knocked him off the board and inspected the indent his teeth made.

"YOU MORON! YOU MADE TEETH MARKS ON MY BOARD!" She screamed. Ed swam away laughing. Alex swam after him angrily.

Shore

Double D watched Alex chase Ed and sighed. "Ed's imagination has no limits..." He finished covering himself with sunscreen and began to read a book Alice had recommended: 'The theif lord'. So far it was a good read.

"Hey Eddy, mind lotioning my back?" Alice asked. Her, Alyssa, and Double D were surrounded by guys who had just moved there. Some were staring as Alyssa applied sunscreen and others were drooling at Alice. They all narrowed their eyes as Eddy came to the three and sat next to Alice.

"Uh, sure." She laid down on her stomach and read a magazine as Eddy squeezed some of the bottle's content into his hands.

"Better do it while you can Eddy. She's VERY picky on who rubs it on her back." Alyssa said, sipping her water. Eddy swallowed and started to rub the cream onto her back. There was no back strap to her top, it was one solid piece. He stuck a finger under the back part. No reaction from Alice but he was getting very harsh glares from the guys surrounding them. He was about to move the top up a bit but they all heard the loud sound of a horn. There was a big blast of sand and the sound of footprints. The four coughed and looked around. All of the guys were gone, instead there was a big fuss behind them.

"What in the world..." Double D peeked to see that the guys had crowded around a limo and three girls were sitting on the hood of the car.

"Thank god, those guys were messing with my light." Alice scoffed, reading her magazine still. Eddy had finished lotioning her back, but snapped the tight black top on her skin. "OW." She kicked Eddy and he scowled then did it again.

"I wonder what all the hubub is about..." Alyssa said, joining Double D and ignoring Eddy and Alice fighting.

"Hehehehe... can someone please get me a drink? It's so hot~" A familiar voice rose out of the crowd of men. Alex came out of the water with ehr board over her shoulder, Ed following with his head completely covered in seaweed. Some heads turned as Alex shook the salt water out of her hair.

"KITTEN!" Alex dropped her board and face went completely white. Minnie shoved aside the boys to show herself in a swimsuit that showed off a lot of skin, a white bikini top that looked very tight on her torso and held by strings. Her bottom was the same. She pounced on Alex but the blonde sheilded herself with her surfboard by swinging it like a baseball bat.

"AAAAAAGHHHH!" Alex hid behind the umbrellas.

"Hmph, and who do we have here? Looks like the tourists forgot to pick up their trash." Rebecca sneered. She had on a orange bikini with strings and a little orange flower on one side of her breast. Alyssa gave her a middle finger and Rebecca snarled.

"There there Rebecca, I'm sure they'll go away soon. Now where is my drink?" Dolly asked. She had on a pink and white striped bikini with a flower in her hair and sunglasses. A bunch of guys offered drinks. Alice scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Jealous now are we? I get all the hunks and you get none!~" Dolly bragged, flashing her perfectly white teeth. But when she looked back at Alice she found that she wasn't even paying attention.

"Alyssa, I'm gonna go in for a dip. You coming?"

"I'm fine. You go ahead." Alice stripped off her shorts, and just to aggrivate Dolly a bit, she did it slowly. Flexing her legs a bit in front of Eddy as the shorts came off and now she had on her black bikini bottom. Eddy had a bit of a nosebleed and saw all the fuming muscle heads glaring at him and Double D. Dolly narrowed her eyes but then a idea popped in her mind.

"GET AWAY FROM MEEE!" Alex screeched as she hid behind Ed.

"Aw don't be like that kitten! C'mon, I'll show you a delicous time~" Minnie purred.

"Wait, why don't we girls play a little game? And you hoes come and join us." Doly said, pointing to Alice.

"I really don't feel like it though..." Alyssa yawned out.

"We came here to relax." Double D cut in.

"But it's just a friendly game~ Men!" some of the guys grabbed the Als and dragged them to where Dolly led them: a volleyball net. One guy started to touch them in bad places, two seconds later he was half dead in a trash can.

"Beach volleyball? I'm not too sure about this..." Double D said, sitting on the bleachers next to his two friends.

"Are you kidding me? This is gonna be great! and I'm gonna take some awesome pictures." Eddy said, licking his lips and readying his camera. On one side was Dolly, Minnie, and Rebecca. The other was Alice, Alex, and Alyssa.

"And to make this game a little more interesting, why don't we make penalties?" Dolly offered. A man brought in pairs of silver bracelets for them, and the girls put them on.

_So that's what she was after... _Alice thought. "Name the penalty." Dolly was about to say something but Minnie whispered something in her ear. Dolly smiled wickedly.

"The loser... has to strip naked in front of this crowd." The entire crowd (mostly consisting of guys) minus the Eds, cheered very loudly.

"That's a really bad idea girls!" Double D shouted.

"Shove a sock in it Double D." Eddy said, rubbing his palms together. "I never knew the beach would be this exciting..."

"Yeah Double D.

"Why don't you girls clean your filthy bodies before? You're gonna mentally scar the entire crowd." Alice mocked. The crowd 'ooohed' at that comment. Dolly gripped the ball, her bracelet beeped and served it... HARD. It smacked against the sand loudly. The group of girls laughed at their surprised faces.

"Hohohohoh~ You three obviously lack so badly in the beauty and skill departments that you can't even take a simple serve~" Rebecca laughed. Eddy narrowed his eyes at the annoying chinese girl.

"KICK HER BUTT ALEX!" Yelled Ed. Minnie growled angrily and served.

"I got it!" Yelled Alex. She hit the ball high into the air.

"MINE!" Alice jumped and spiked the ball hard. IT span wildly against the sand and kicked some up onto people. Now it was the other team's turn to be surprised.

"Point: Als."

"Oh I'm sorry, did we hit the ball too hard to you?" Alex mocked. Alyssa gave them a middle finger.

"Whoops~ Must have forgotten to hold back." Then all three of them burst into giggles.

"It's on now whore!" Yelled Dolly.

"Bring it!" Alice yelled back. Eddy grinned and began to snap pictures, selling some to the crowd watching for a dollar each. But eddy kept a few of the best ones to himself.

"Eddy! Don't make a profit off of this! It's wrong and what if they lose? Are you gonna take pictures of that?" Double D asked. Eddy stopped for a moment but then continued to snap pictures. "EDDY!"

"I won't I won't... maybe." Their minds went back to the game, and Alyssa just hit the ball straight into Minnie. the redhead stumbled a bit but managed to hit it back. Again their bracelets beeped.

"Point: Princesses."

"Something's up with those bracelets..." Alice said, sweating a bit. Alyssa was about to hit the ball, and the bracelet beeped again. The volleyball swerved out of Alyssa's reach and into the ground.

"Point: Princesses." The points were now 10 to 1.

"Ed! Eat that ball!" Alice yelled. Ed smiled and put on his bib and got out a pot full of gravy from his bag. Just as the ball went high into the air, he slapped gravy on it and ate it. Just as it was coming down on Dolly, she punched him and Ed went high into the air, stomach first. The bracelets beeped more and soon Ed was zooming everywhere.

"THAT IDIOT!" Dolly screeched.

"A REMOTE CONTROL BALL?" Alyssa screamed. Ed zoomed through the crowd, picking up Eddy and Double D along the way.

"LET ME GO LUMPY!" Eddy shouted.

"I can't stop! My tummy is alive!" Ed panicked. His stomach then slammed itself right into the ground, and the ball popped out of his mouth. It was covered in saliva and some of his stomach acids. No one dared to touch it.

"...I guess this means game over huh?" Alex asked.

"No way, you guys lost the most points. Now start stripping." Rebecca said. The men whooped and prepared their cameras. Double D tried to get rid of them but he was just shoved aside along with Eddy and Ed.

"You guys cheated!" Alyssa shot.

"So? It was my daddy's money and now you have to pay." Dolly said all snooty like.

"Your fake nose is peeling Dolly." Alice said without even flinching. Dolly gasped and covered her nose. The crowd went eerily silent (guess why her nickname is 'Barbie doll' people).

"...fake?" Eddy asked. The crowd of boys surrounded the princess team, leaving the Eds and Als behind. Quickly, they grabbed their stuff and threw it into the back of the jeep. Alice jumped into the drivers seat and everyone got seated. "FLOOR IT!" Alice happily obliged and stomped on the gas pedal. The six zoomed out of there quickly just as the crowd of boys loosened up enough for Dolly to see through it.

"Curse them to hell!" Dolly screeched. The car windows in the parking lot exploded.


	5. Red eyed Ed

I accept all requests for story ideas! Just PM them to me and I'll see what I can do with them. RnR! Read Addie Marie Jones's stories as well, im not the only one who writes about these guys. :P

* * *

The next day

"My god it's so hot..." Alex complained for the fiftieth time that day. She was sweating like crazy on the floor, practically dying. Ed was sitting in front of the dead air conditioner, tongue hanging out of his mouth and hoping for at least some sort of relief. Double D was trying to fan himself but his weak fanning couldn't even make the simplest breeze. Eddy's upper half was dangling from the porch, his mouth dry and beads of sweat dripped onto the ground. Alyssa was digging through the freezer for ice, but it was all gone since that morning when Eddy had the bright idea to dump it all down Double D's back.

"Isn't there a pool here or something?" Eddy asked, trudging into the kitchen to find Alyssa soothing herself in the freezer. "COLD! MOVE IT!" Everyone came tumbling in, trying to get at least some relief. Alyssa shut the freezer.

"No, there's no pool here. Alex, go take the guys downstairs into the basement for a bit. Show em that new thing we installed. I need to do a few things." All three Eds' faces went completely white at the mention of he basement. Their minds flashed to the horrible torture devices and multiple killing utensils.

"Sure thing. C'mon." She led the way, but turned to find the guys cowering in fear behind a plant. "...what are you three doing?"

"W-We're not letting a crazy chick like you kill us!" Eddy said. "I'm not letting you touch this handsome face!" Alex bit back the urge to laugh.

"Whatever we did, I speak for all of us when I say please forgive us!" Double D trembled.

"You can take me, but don't harm Sheldon!" Ed took out his latest lucky cheese chunk from his pocket and kissed it. Eddy and Double D gagged and stepped away from the smelly cheese chunk.

"Why would I do anything to yo- Oh... You think I'm gonna take you into the torture chamber? There's more than that down there you know." She said as she opened the familiar metal door.

"Like what exactly?" Double D asked, peering down the stairs into the blackness.

"Move your asses down there if you are so damn curious!" She kicked all three of them down the stairs. Sliding down the wood banister, the Eds took the more painful route as they crashed down the stairs and into each other. Alex met them at the bottom when they were in a pile and Double D looked like he was about to vomit.

"Lets do that again!" Ed said.

"NO." Replied his friends. After helping the three back onto heir feet, Alex led them through the maze of weapons to a wooden door in the back. "This had better be good." Said Eddy as he opened the door. Inside was a large flat screen tv hooked up to a playstation 3 and a wii, a refrigerator against the wall, a large fluffy couch and three bean bags on the ground. There was a little disco ball on a counter top and the room was lit by multicolored lightbulbs. The closet was full of comics, manga, and anime DVDs. Ed's eyes went all big and shiny. Eddy had to admit that this was an impressive set up, Double D wondered why the walls were stone and there was no windows. But at least it was cooler in here.

"I got first!" Ed yelled as he grabbed a wii controller and plopped onto the couch. Eddy sat next to him and Double D went onto the bean bag chair. Alex produced multiple games from the bookshelf full of videogames and anime.

"Wanna play Super Smash Brothers Brawl?"

"Sounds rather primitive... but I'll try." Double D said, picking up a remote. Alex threw Eddy one too and popped in the disc. The intro played through and they picked their characters. Eddy picked Fox, Double D picked Link, Ed picked Pokemon Trainer, and Alex chose Pikachu.

1 hour later

Alice helped Alyssa carry the bags of snacks and stuff down the stairs and through the maze of weapons. "Don't you think you brought a little much?" Asked Alice as she was struggling with the bag of pretzels, chips, and sandwiches.

"You always complain about how there's not enough to eat." Alyssa carried the plates, cups, and soda.

"That's Ed and Alex you're talking about." Alice kicked open the door to reveal everyone's eyes glued to the screen, intense looks on their faces. After five minutes, something exploded in the screen and Eddy stood, victorious.

"Oh yeah! I own all you sorry excuses for players!" Eddy announced, striking a victory pose.

"Eddy, its just a game." Double D said, helping Alice with the sandwiches.

"A game that I BEAT you at- ooh hey are those cheetos?" He recently developed a taste for cheesey snacks.

"Hey Ed, you wanna try Kingdom Hearts after?" Alex asked. Ed nodded happily, shoving a dozen sandwiches in his mouth then plopping back down on the couch as Alex shoved some chips in her mouth then popped in the Kingdom Hearts game. Double D sat next to Ed on the couch and Alyssa sat next to him. Eddy kept a bowl of cheetos at his side and watched. Alice left the room insearch of some reading material.

"Okay, so after this I suggest you pick the wand." Alyssa said. Ed was just learning the controls and nearly made Sora jump off the stage. He sucked really badly at first but Ed did as he was told and pretty soon, he got the hang of it all. It wasn't long before he defeated Cerberus at Olympus. But by then they had to call it a night.

"Ed, come on. We need to get some rest." Double D said, but Ed's eyes were still glued to the screen. It was like he was in a trance, his only goal in life at the moment was to finish this game. "Ed!" He still didn't listen.

"Don't worry about it. He'll pass out eventually." Eddy said, following Alex and Alice out of the room. Double D looked at Ed's ridiculously happy face one more time before following Alyssa out of the room.

"That boy is gonna ruin his eyes..." Alyssa muttered. Double D couldn't help but feel like she was right about that.

The next morning

Alyssa, Eddy, and Alex were sleeping in late, and Double D and Alice were the only ones up. "You know, I haven't seen Ed at all since yesterday. I looked in his room and he wasn't there." Alice said, munching on some cereal. Double D was reading the paper. It was much more different than the one in the cul-de-sac. Right now the main headline was some sort of sick rapist that had been in town and already had made victims of four girls. Thinking that this kind of news was rather disturbing, he set the paper down.

"He might have stayed downstairs." Then they heard someone trudging up the stairs. "Ed?" Ed came into the dining room, bags under his eyes and he looked positively exhausted. His eyes were also red. He yawned loudly and climbed onto the table. Then he curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

"...This is kind of awkward..." Alice said, picking up her half empty cereal bowl to give Ed more room.

"How so?" Double D asked, moving from Ed's arm as it twitched.

"Would you like to eat as a smelly Ed slept next to your food?"

"Disgusting... but not awkward."

"For me it is okay?" Ed groaned a bit and glared at his friends.

"LET ME SLEEP!" He shouted with bloodshot eyes. Double D and Alice backed away and went into the kitchen. Alex came out, stretching her arms and yawning. She plopped her lazy butt onto the chair near Ed's stomach and grabbed an empty bowl of cereal and the box. Double D watched with interest and amusement as Alex began to eat her breakfast without any notice of Ed laying there. Alex munched on her trix cereal rather loudly, and Ed shot up with both his bloodshot eyes wide and angry. "GO AWAY! I am tired!" Alex narrowed her eyes at Ed and ignored his loud yelling. Ed fumed and picked up her bowl. Just as Alyssa and Eddy were coming down the hall, Eddy just nearly got hit in the face with the bowl. It shattered and splattered trix and milk all over.

"..." Alex was silent for a second before grabbing Ed by the throat. _**"Don't you EVER... touch my food.."**_

She hissed with burning eyes. Ed only huffed then went back into dreamland. Alex let go of him angrily and stomped away.

"...What just happened?" Alyssa asked. Ed slept like a log so there was no worry if he woke up. Double D and Alice came out of the kitchen.

"That videogame turned him into this, I just know it." He said.

"I'll admit he's been up all night playing, but I don't think that's the problem here. Did you see his eyes? They were red and looked painful." Alice said.

"She's right, we need to get him to an eye doctor soon. That redness isn't normal, even if you stay up all night." Alex said, having to be an expert on these kinds of things after spending multiple nights playing videogames and doing other stuff.

"Ill call the local optomitrist and make an appointment. Alice, go call up your hacker friends and ask them for a favor." Double D went white. Alice mock saluted and left the room.

"H-Hackers?"

"Is there any place that sells jawbreakers around here?" Eddy cut in.

"You would be surprised what kind of people that girl met at the age of ten when she learned gambling." Alyssa said. Alex came into the room with a shopping cart.

"Uh, where did you get that?" asked Eddy.

"Picked it up at the local grocery store. Now we can carry Ed around easier." Alex said with a happy smile.

"But hacking is horrible! It has caused numerous disasters and if that is how we are going to live then I prefer to go home!" Alyssa dropped the phone she was holding and it crashed on the floor, making everyone flinch. Alex's breath went short and even Eddy was surprised. Double D backed up a bit, covering his own mouth. Alyssa didn't speak, nor did she turn around. Her face was hidden in shadow, but he could see her lips were formed into a thin line.

"If that's how you feel then GO!"

"W-Wait... I didn't mean that!" Alyssa ran off into the halls. "Alyssa! Wait!" He was about to run after her when Alex and Alice cut in front of his path. Their faces grim and very disappointed in him.

"I can't believe he just said that, and right in front of her." Alex said to Alice, but glaring at Double D while doing so. Alice nodded her agreement.

"Hmph, some boyfriend. He only takes her out once and now he makes her sad." He knew this, but hearing it come from someone else made it sting a lot more.

"Man Double D. I must be REALLY rubbing off on you. First the girls and now this..." Eddy said with a small grin. But it went away when Alice and Alex gave him the serious look.

"Cant even control his own mouth..." Alice tsked. Double D couldn't stand to hear any more, he ran down the hall and could feel the girls eyes boring into his back.

"YOU SCREW UP THIS TIME IM SHOVIN YOUR PRIVATES IN THE SHREDDER!" Yelled Alex. Double D's pace quickened much more after hearing that threat. Alice looked at the dozed Ed as her phone rang.

"Hello? ... Okay, thanks again Paul." She hung up. "Lets get this boy to the optomitrist." Eddy sat down and watched as the two girls struggled with Ed's heavy form. "A little help here Eddy?" Alice asked. He pretended he didn't hear and picked at his ear with a finger.

"If you don't help we're not buying jawbreakers later." He groaned but got off the chair and began to try to help shove Ed into the shopping cart.

Upstairs

Double D walked through the strangely dark halls of the upstairs hallway. The windows had heavy curtains over them so it was hard to see much. He finally found what he thought to be Alyssa's room and knocked. "Hello? Alyssa? I-I wanted to apologize for my rude behaviour..." He said, twiddling his fingers with a light blush. There was no answer. As quietly as he could, he opened the door to reveal a pitch black room. The curtains were a heavy shade of red and covered the windows, things were eacross the floor lazily and he could make out a skulls, some candles, and dolls in the corner with one having needles stuck in it. He looked over to side of the room to see Alyssa there watching the very show he and his friends came out of on the medium sized tv. Silently, he slid next to her and they watched.

"...I'm just trying to help you guys." She said, not looking to him. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"I know, its just that I don't approve of doing anything bad."

"It's the only way if you want to stay, unless you reveal yourselves to the press." The room went silent as their attention went back to the tv. Right now the episode 'Pop goes the Ed', was playing. Double D covered his blushing face with his hat as the screen revealed him and the other Eds in those tiny swimsuits Eddy's brother had given him. Alyssa bit back a lot of laughter near the end when the swimsuit broke off. Double D covered her face with his hands, blushing crazily. The laughter and blushing ceased when something downstairs smashed, like a window.

"Didn't our friends already leave?" Double D asked, standing up cautiously.

"Yes. They did."

On the road

"Okay, this has already been the fourth time he's fallen out and he's still asleep?" Eddy asked. They all had tried putting him in the seats, but his body wouldn't move an inch so they decided to throw him in the back. Alice drove and on the way, Ed had fallen into a ditch. His eyes were still sealed shut after all those bruises and falls. Alex dragged him into the back again and this time strapped him with cables found.

"That should hold him til we get there." Alex said. Alice nodded as Eddy and Alex slid back into the car. She drove as quickly as she could without causing any kind of traffic or commotion until they finally made it.

"Finally... I thought we were all gonna die." Eddy mocked, getting out and feeling the ground. Alice rolled her eyes and helped Alex get Ed into the shopping cart. As Alex pushed him into the optomistrists office, the other patients started to give them weird looks. A doctor approached them wearing a long white coat, glasses, had combed and geled back dark hair, and brown eyes with peachy skin. On his name tag read: Dr. Smiths.

"Ah, you must be the new patient that called miss..." He said, holding out his hand.

"Alice. Alice Hearts." Eddy snickered and she shot him a look. "My friend here is in need of a appointment." She said, ushering over to Ed. The doctor adusted his glassses, surprised.

"Alright then, but may I ask why he is asleep and in a shopping cart?"

"He spent a lot of nights watching tv and playing videogames. I doubt he even knows he left the house. You try carrying a 150 pound teenager on your back." Dr. Smith nodded and had Alice push ed into the room. Alex and Eddy sat in the waiting room. Eddy flicked at the dust in the air, bored out of his mind.

"Why did I have to come?" He whined.

"You didn't. We said we were going out for jawbreakers."

"Oh yeah... can you drive?"

"Alice has the keys dolt."

"Oh..." Something screamed loudly, making a few children cry and just about everyone jump. Eddy grinned seeing all the commotion. "Eds awake." Soon enough the screaming ceased and Ed came out with a perplexed looking Alice and a shaken Dr. Smith. Ed stood there shaking and very nervous.

"Is everything alright? Why'd he scream like that?" Alex asked, hugging Ed's arm to calm him a bit.

"When the doctor shined the light in his eyes, it woke him up. Then we had some trouble having him read the eye charts." Alice said, rubbing her temples.

"Y-Yes... and if everything Ed here had said is true, he is going to either get laser eye surgery... or get glasses." Dr. Smith concluded.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! Double D and Alyssa, what will happen to them? What exactly broke the window? How is Ed going to cope with having horrible eyesight now? Will Eddy ever get those jawbreakers? Find out in the next chapter of Goodbye Peach Creek!**


	6. Fear is irrelavant thats a load of BS

You pumped? I AM! Let's hope that someone dies this chapter! :P Most preferably not anyone important.

* * *

Home

Double D followed Alyssa out of the dark room into the equally dark halls. Alyssa hugged a cracked skull to her chest like a little girl would do with a teddy bear. Double D thought it was a little creepy but he did keep a skull in his old room back home. He clenched the bottle of ancient cheese spray. It was possibly toxic by now because the date read: Sell by March 1997, and she told him it has been under her bed buried under some clothing for as long as she could remember. Instantly his mind flashed to the newspaper article about the rapist he read that morning.

_What if it's the rapist? Or those princess girls?_

He wondered, clenching the can even tighter now. They walked down the stairs to see the window in the front hall broken. Light poured in from outside and there was shattered glass all over the floor. "Okay, you go that way..." She pointed to the direction of the kitchen and dining room. "-and I'll go down there. Scream if you find whoever or whatever broke in."

"But-" Too late, she was already gone. Swallowing, he disobeyed her request for him to got the other way. Instead he followed her into the dining room and kitchen areas. It was already evening, and the sunset's rays came in making the scenery look all the more dramatic. Something fell and clattered on the ground in the kitchen.

"LET ME GO-MMPH! DOUBLE D!" He hid behind the wall next to the door to the kitchen and eavesdropped.

"Shut your mouth girl. Now hold still and don't resist or I'll kill you." The man undid his pants zipper and Alyssa managed to grasp the hidden knife in her pant leg. Something outside then screeched and doors were heard opening and closing. Double D wanted to help, but his feet were firmly stuck to the ground. "YOU BITCH!" Then something sounded like it ripped, VERY loudly. Double D looked inside to see some hairy, sweaty, fat man in a ski cap and dark clothing holding her now torn t-shirt. Alyssa scooted from under his grasp and ran out of the kitchen, not even noticing Double D. The rapist ran out of the kitchen, chasing after her with his fly down and his (uh... how do I keep this safe to say?) thingy hanging out. That sight was enough to break his internal peace of mind. He tapped the rapist's shoulder. "Huh?" He turned and Double D sprayed the ancient cheese in his face. It came out green and more of a fume than cheese. "AGH!" He screeched, then fell down onto the ground clutching his face. Double D ran past the rapist and down the halls to the front door.

"You know, those glasses actually suit you Ed." Eddy snickered. Ed was leaning against Alex's shoulder all dizzy and wobbly. The glasses made his sight clearer bt gave him a huge headache.

"How long... do I have to wear these?" He whined.

"Aw don't be like that Ed. You'll get used to them soon enough." Alice said, opening the door to reveal Double D, panting really hard and the ancient can of cheese spray in his hand.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Eddy asked, walking inside.

"S-Someone broke in..." He panted out. "It was that rapist on the news." Everyone's eyes widened. Alex dropped Ed and he landed on the floor.

"Where's Alyssa?"

"I don't know." Alice and Alex ran inside, crying out their friends name. They finally found her hiding behind the stairs, sitting and clutching her knees. A large shadow rounded the corner and began to come closer.

"...Ed?" Alice asked.

"Hehehe... not really girlie." Said the man. Out of the shadows came out the man. Alice and Alex clutched Alyssa, all three of them afraid. "More girls... more fun..." The man wet his lips and came closer to them. It was so disgusting. Alice buried her terrified face in Alex's shoulder.

"You... you get away from us!" Alex cried out as the rapist grabbed her by her arms. He gripped her breast tightly and tears fell even more as she struggled. She could smell his rank breath and horrible body odor. Tears fell onto the tiled ground as he hurt her more and more. He laughed at her pained face and tightened his grip on her.

"Or else what?" **WHACK! **He dropped Alex, she crawled over to her friends and cried. Alyssa and Alice held her close. The rapist looked up to see three dark and angry figures glaring harshly down at him. "Who the f*ck are you pricks?" They didn't answer, but the tallest of the three cracked his knuckles loudly, making the rapist flinch. The shortest one had his teeth clenched so hard that he could taste blood. The middle one had a unwavering glare in his eyes, making him look fierce even though he looked to be the weakest in build. It was that same person who punched him across the face and then sprayed the can in his eyes, and then the shortest one began to beat upon his fallen form. Finally, the tallest grabbed him by his ankles and dragged him down to the basement. He could see the shortest and middle one following but they had the three girls with them, and they were smiling malicously through their tears.

"Muahahahahahahahahah..." He heard them laugh. The door to the basement slammed open, and the one holding onto his ankle twisted it and threw him down the stairs.

"AAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!" He screamed. All six of them watched him desend with cruel faces. The blonde girl held onto the tallest's jacket, and he had an arm around her shoulder protectively while looking down at him harshly. She didn't mind the stench, it was more of a comfort than a odor unlike what she had faced with the rapist. The brunette looked at the middle boy with big eyes and biting her lip. He nodded and she came down the stairs in front of the rapist with the blonde and the black haired girl. The blonde held some chains, the brunette held knives, and the black haired girl held a baseball bat. All three of them looking down on him. That was all he saw before his vision blacked out.

* * *

Ooooo... scawy... x3 Oh, i just killed the mood there...

* * *

Hours later

The man was happily thrown into the police car half dead and looking like hell. The police man thanked Eddy and Alice for helping find the man and were given 5,000 dollars for his capture. Alice held onto the money and went into the house. "Aren't you happy? We got $5,000 for crying out loud!" Eddy shouted as they went inside. Alice rounded on him with angry eyes.

"My friends nearly got raped! Why would I be happy?" she shouted, then gripped the money angrily.

"Alice! Calm down! We took care of the problem and that guy is going to jail. At least we should celebrate? Maybe with... jawbreakers?" Eddy asked hopefully, since Ed was stumbling so much they decided to get him home without stopping for jawbreakers. The corner of Alice's lip went up slightly.

"I guess. But we'll go when I see that my friends feel better."

Kitchen

"Alyssa, I'm telling you, no matter how hard I scrub I can still feel that guy's sick hands on me!" Alex said, leaning against the table. Her arms and most of her upper torso were bright red from all the intense scrubbing.

"Then just have someone else who you don't mind touch you in those places. I heard it works about fifty percent of the time." Alyssa said dully.

"Do you even know what you're implying?" Double D asked.

"Yes. I'll touch you if you want."

"I'M NOT LESBIAN!"

"Okay these guys seem happy. Now can we go?" Eddy asked. Alice rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

"Hey... where's Ed?" Alyssa stirred her spoon in a cup of hot chocolate even though it was 78 degrees.

"Who cares where lumpy went off to?" Edd trudged off after Alice. "At least TELL me where the freaking candy store is!"

Basement

"DIE HEARTLESS!" Screamed Ed as he continuously killed off the incoming heartless. He continued to slash the heartless again and again in the tv for hours. The images of heartless burned into his tiny mind. His eyes began to buzz like a tv screen.

Midnight

Eddy trudged into the kitchen and went straight for the fridge. Picking up a carton of milk he started to drink from it, making loud chugging noises as the liquid went down his parched throat. he put back the milk and went into the halls and past the covered broken window. Something snapped from behind him, in the kitchen. Eddy turned and wiped the milk away from his lips. "...Hello? Ed? That you?" He yelled into the kitchen. No sound or voice answered him. Shrugging it off, he went to the front stairs and began to climb. All of a sudden something metal grabbed his sleeve and dragged him down the stairs. "AAHHHHH!"

Double D woke up startled. Getting out of bed in his newest yellow one size fits all jammies, he walked into the halls trembling slightly. "E-Eddy? Is that you?" He called out. He walked in the halls, passing all three girls' rooms and opening the door to Eddy's. He found his bed empty. he walked down the large stairs to find scratch marks on the tiled floor. Almost like someone was struggling. He heard the sound of metal clanking and footsteps.

"E-Eddy? This isn't funny you know!" He called out. Ed emerged from the shadows, his eyes buzzing and a gravy ladle in his hands being held like some sort of sword. "Oh it's you Ed. Why aren't you in bed still? Have you seen Eddy anywhere?" Ed remained silent but glared at Double D like some sort of monster.

Ed's vision

The heartless before him wriggled in its yellow form and strange black capped head. The heartless symbol on its chest. It seemed to be some sort of giant man eating worm. It roared loudly and came closer to him, wriggling disgustingly. Ed scowled and jumped high into the air with the ladle high. "DIE HEARTLESS!" The worm thing screamed in fear.


	7. High school Drama Queen

Hehehehe... It's like some sort of horror movie.

* * *

Alice's room: 1:00 AM

Alice groaned, hearing all the screaming. She turned over and covered her ears with her pillow. The noise was merely now a light ringing in her ears. Satisfied with at least less noise the girl fell back asleep.

Alyssa's room: 1:04 AM

Working quietly and sketching at her desk, the sudden screams made her nearly jump out of her seat. The pencil dragged against the paper by accident. She groaned and plugged in her ipod so that the noise would stop and she could focus.

Alex's room: 1:10 AM

"... OH MY GOD! I FORGOT ABOUT TIM!" Alex screamed, shooting up from her bed. Then her noise was instantly met with the cries of Double D, Ed, and Eddy downstairs. Then she fell back asleep.

Morning, 9:00 AM

"Mnn... morning." Alyssa groaned out, rubbing her eye as she passed Alex who was heading for the bathroom.

"Mornin." Alex said, dragging her feet as she walked. Alyssa went into the kitchen to find only Ed there, but he was sleeping in a chair. It was strange for Double D to sleep in, but she didn't question it. Silently the girl cooked up some eggs and placed it on the table in front of Ed. Then she went back into the kitchen. Ed's eyes buzzed open, he stared at the eggs and licked his lips happily.

"Hey Ed? You see Eddy or Double D anywhere?" Asked Alice. Ed was too into scarfing down his eggs to say anything. He didn't even look up. Alice sighed and went to the bathroom. The closet for some strange reason sounded like there was something living inside it. Alice opened it to find Double D and Eddy, tied up and gagged. "...Are you guys playing some sort of game?" She asked, undoing the gags.

"No! That maniac Ed beat us up for no reason last night and then tied us up!" Eddy shouted.

"But the strangest thing is that it was like how he was during that Halloween special." Double D added. Eddy noticably swallowed hard.

"Don't remind me... that lump gets WAY too into his videogames and horror movies."

"Wait... he's like that now?" Alice cut in. Double D nodded.

"That's what we've been saying moron!" All of a sudden a large shadow loomed over Alice. They all could hear the buzzing of a television screen.

Ed's vision

Over its two trapped falled comrades, a strange inky black heartless tried to undo the thing Ed used to bind the worm and the pig heartless together. "You will not free these evil spirits!" He shouted before striking his gravy ladle. The inky black thing screeched.

Kitchen

"Alyssa, can you pass me the milk?" Alex yelled from outside the kitchen.

"Get it yourself lazy!" Alex grumbled and went into the kitchen. Alyssa went into the dining room to find Ed standing in the doorway, gripping the gravy ladle and looking at her intensely. "Oh hey Ed. Is something wrong?" Ed stepped into the dining room, his face unreadable. "...Ed?"

"Grrr... Why won't she let me be lazy for once?" Alex grumbled as she pulled out the milk from the fridge, but found it empty. "Alyssa! Can you go buy some milk from the convienence store today?" Alex yelled.

"AAAAGHHHHH!" The scream was so sudden it made Alex drop the empty carton and run out into the dining room.

"Alyssa?" There was no one in there. She vaguely heard the dragging of something heavy in the halls. Running there in her cute blue and white jammies, she found Ed dragging Alyssa's knocked out and beaten body. He opened the closet door to reveal Eddy, Double D, and Alice. "Oh my god..." Ed reeled on her with an angry face.

Ed's vision

Another heartless. But this one was in the form of some weird blue gypsy. Its head was yellow and eyes glared deep into his own. He dropped the other heartless and lifted the keyblade up to its eye length. "You will fall to my keyblade of justice!" The gypsy looked like it was laughing for a minute. "DO NOT MOCK ED!" He screamed, then charged.

Real

"Oh lord... I can't watch this." Alice said as she buried her face in Eddy's shoulder. Alex stood there calmly, regaining her sanity for a minute before resuming her glare on Ed. She sighed loudly.

"You really need to get this in your thick head Ed. There is no way..." She ducked then tripped him. "you will ever defeat me." She said cooly. Ed flew high into the air and then hit the floor with a loud bang. Stars danced around his head as Alex untied her friends.

"That was totally awesome! Who knew you could be so smooth on your feet?" Alice said. Double D sat Alyssa up and she groaned. Eddy started to beat on Ed viciously. Right after she said that, Alex tripped and landedon her behind. "Maybe I spoke too soon." Ed sat up covered in bruises and two black eyes.

Days later

Double D and Alyssa sat under a tree outside during lunch. It was a bright and sunny day. He was reading a book with a carrot stick in one hand and she was reading the book over his shoulder while munching on a ham sandwich. He looked up and around them. "...Alyssa?"

"Hm?"

"...Why are people looking at us funny?" She looked up to see some kids whispering and shifting their eyes to them.

"Who cares what they think?"

"It just... doesn't feel very comfortable with all these people watching." He got up and she stood next to him.

"So then where to?"

"The library perhaps? I saw some books I wanted to read there." She nodded and picked up their things. Taking his bag from her, they walked to the library. Some people followed, as well as Rebecca. The broad foreheaded chinese girl had taken a liking to the ski-capped nerd some time before. She wrote down some things in her little notebook as she followed the couple. They went into the non-fiction section of the library and they whispered things back and forth that were not comprehensible. Occasionally they laughed. Double D picked out a few science books. _He likes informant books. _She wrote. This continued on for the entire time she watched them. Alyssa took a few books on sketching and art, then for some reason pulled off a... 'how to draw popular cartoons' book. They looked at it for a few moments then broke down in quiet laughter.

"What are they laughing about?" Rebecca mumbled to herself as she hid behind the shelf.

"Think I should borrow it?" Alyssa asked.

"It could give us a few things to laugh about." Double D said, smiling. Next they went into the fiction section and this time only Alyssa picked out some books. She held out 'The Lightning Theif' out to him and he readily took it. "You know I only like the facts. Not beliefs and myths about Greek demigods."

"But it's a good book! Every one says its good, even Alex. It also teaches about Greek stuff." She countered. He sighed and took it anyways.

"Alright alright, I'll read it." He whined slightly. A side he rarely ever showed. She laughed slightly and pecked him on the cheek. He colored to a pink and smiled like an idiot. Rebecca nearly ripped her notes in half in anger. After checking out their books the bell rang for the end of lunch. They walked together to the classroom with arms full of books.

"I swear, those two are a couple!" Said one of the gossiping kids.

"Hah! Good one! Who would ever want to be with that crazy bitch? Alyssa is a total emo and not to mention a psycho." Said the other one.

"You're right, I must have been just seeing things." Rebecca passed by them, clenching her notes angrily. The kid bumped into her accidentally. "Oh, sorry Rebec-" The chinese girl glared heavily down upon him and he squeaked in fear. As Rebecca turned the corner, the other kid helped the boy up. "what the hell was that?"

"It's better not to get involved with those kinds of girls man."

Alex and Eddy

They sat in Spanish together, snickering as quietly as they could as one of the kids struggled to pronounce words as simple as 'Como estas' or 'Me llamo es...'. "Alex! Eddy! If you think this is so funny then why don't you read the paragraph for us all instead?" The teacher asked. Eddy read, but some of his grammar messed up. Kids laughed. Alex read the rest and all the mistakes were even worse. Kids burst into laughter even louder. The teacher didn't even say anything, in fact, she seemed amused as well. Both the blond's and scammer's faces burned with embarrassment the entire period.

Alice

She walked through the halls to her locker. Opening then shutting it again a familiar face popped out from next to her. "Hey gorgeous. Miss me?" Asked her boyfriend, Rick. He was a mexican boy with short dark hair with green highlights. He also had on a leather jacket, jeans, a piercing on his ear, and boots. Alice swallowed hard, she had forgotten completely about him.

"H-Hey Rick! Where have you been all this time?" She said, trying to get her speech correct.

"I should be asking you the same thing! I haven't seen you in what? Almost five months! Do you know how much I've missed you?" He asked. Dolly passed by them and gave Rick a little wink. He smiled at her, leaving Alice to feel heartbroken all over again. The bell for end of period came, and she could see some kids coming out of class.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Rick, but I need to get going! I have to meet with Al-" He grabbed her arm roughly. She bit back the urge to cry out in pain as he squeezed her pale arm tightly.

"No, you are going to tell me whether you like it or not." He said forcefully. Eddy and Alex came out of one of the classrooms and they saw some commotion going on.

"Rick! Just leave me alone!" She ripped his hand off her arm. He cornered her against the lockers with both hands at her waist.

"Why did you leave me for so long?" He twisted her arm harder. Eddy felt a familiar spark of pure anger rise up in him, and before he knew it, he shoved the prick off her and Rick landed on the ground. "What the hell pipsqueak?" He shouted. Eddy ignored him and put a hand on the bruise on Alice's arm. She flinched.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'll survive." Rick got up and loomed over the two.

"Is this what you've been doing? Cheating on your boyfriend with some short wannabe punk?" Eddy's heart sunk at the word 'boyfriend'. He looked at the ground, eyes unreadable.

"Rick! We never even had a real relationship! All you were after really was Dolly, I know how you look at her and give her presents for valentine's day!" The entire gathered crowd oooohhed at Rick's secret now revealed.

"...Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes... yes I am." His face twisted into anger and he was about to lunge when Eddy punched him in the face, making him hit the floor again.

"She's MINE you f*cking asshole! GOT IT?" The entire crowd, who was chittering and gossiping, went completely silent. Even Alice went white faced at what he had said. Double D and Ed pushed through the crowd to find them all there standing in silence.

"Eddy! We're going somewhere for a while!" Ed said happily, picking up Alice and Eddy at the ssame time. Double D led Alex and alyssa away from the crowd who was now watching them leave. Rick wiped the blood from his mouth as he watched, making a mental note to now exact revenge against the woman who had dumped him and the pipsqueak who had humiliated him.


	8. Cursed

school is almost over~ its almost over~ *dances*

* * *

Alex looked high and low throughout the entire early that morning. Double D walked into the living room to find her searching the couch. "What are you doing so early Alex?" She didn't answer right away. After searching through and under the couch, she got up and brushed the lint off her shirt.

"I'm looking for some pictures that I can't find... you seen them?" She asked.

"Pictures? What are they of?"

"Uh... well... you see..."

**"EAAAAGHHH!" **Screamed two high pitched voices. It was so high pitched it shattered most of the glass in the upstairs portion of the large house. Everyone, including the squirrels outside flinched and had to cover their ears. A stampede clambored down the staircase and Alyssa and Alice came to Alice, their faces beyond pissed. **"ALEEEEX... " **They hissed, then held up Alex's missing pictures.

"Oh... so that's where they went... hahahaha..." She laughed nervously, but their faces didn't even falter. Eddy came downstairs and yawned loudly.

"What the hell is going on down here? You guys are even louder than my alarm clock..." He grumbled. Eddy looked from behind Alex and tripped over the couch**. "WHAT THE F*CK**!" He snatched the pictures away from them and scanned through them.

"Eddy, there is no need to swear just beca-" He saw the pictures over Eddy's shoulder and his entire face went white. Right now, they were looking at pictures of the Eds making out. One was of Double D with the boomerang... another of them kissing and crying... Ed videotaping them kissing... them hugging... making out under the sheets in a bed... and near the end were pictures of Alyssa and Alice making out with their clothes messily strewn on their bodies. "GOOD LORD!" Eddy threw the pictures except some of Alice and Alyssa (those he pocketed, such a perverted boy X3)onto the ground and stomped on them angrily. All four of them glared heavily down upon Alex as she crawled into a corner fearfully.

"Just what... were those?" Asked Alice, picking her up by her shirtfront. Alex mumbled a few incomprehensable words. Alice shook her a bit and the words came out clearer.

"Some photos I photoshopped and others from the internet... mostly Deviantart..." She mumbled nervously.

"What's a Deviantart?" Eddy asked. Alyssa clicked a bunch of buttons on her ipod rapidly and finally landed on 'Eddy x Edd' pictures. Both eds stared at the little screen for a second before becoming completely green in the face.

"I need a waste receprical..." Double D groaned, then ran into the kitchen to barf into the garbage. Eddy threw up out the window, and some of it hit a poor squirrel. Alyssa shut down the website page and both girls glared down upon Alex.

"Now... what punishment is suitable for such a sick girl as her Alyssa?" Alice asked malicously. Her friend drummed her fingers together with a very scary look on her face. Eddy joined in the plotting. Then he whispered in Alice's ear and a smile bloomed across her face. "That's so evil... I like it." Alex swallowed hard.

Basement

"MMMPPHHHH! NUUUUU!" Screamed Alex through the gags. The girls and Eddy had strapped her to a chair and forced her to watch a ten hour DVD full of Dora the Explorer, My little Pony, and Care Bear episodes. She was at the point of insanity. Alyssa and Eddy watched her reactions with humor. Alice was just turning up the volume.

"Wow, and she's already like this only after five minutes." Said Alyssa, tapping her watch to see if it was right.

"Yeah. Wanna go grab some snacks?"

"Sure, sounds good. You coming Alice?" Eddy already left by then.

"Yeah! One sec!" Alice turned the volume up and rushed out of the room just before the screaming got louder.

Four hours later

Ed walked into the room to find Alex looking like a corpse on the table, the show was still going on and on about the importance of sharing and happiness. He was about to sit down and join her when Aled saw him. "Ed... Please... Get me out of here." She begged. Ed just blinked for a moment then nodded stupidly.

"Okey dokey!" He snapped open the bonds tying her down to the table and she slid off it, feeling the markings the binds left on her wrists.

"Thanks Ed. I owe you a dozen pudding skins."

"PUDDING SKINS?" He asked excitedly. Alex sighed then went out of the room. Since her so called friends would only tie her up again if she went upstairs, Alex decided to explore some of the less used reigons of the basement. Ed followed her like a puppy as they went past all the weapons and stumbled into some sort of musty and dark chamber. There were no lights and Ed tripped on something. Dust flew up and there was the sound of tiny skittering feet.

"R-RATS!" Alex shrieked, jumping onto Ed's back when he got back up.

"There there." He said, patting her head as he walked on. She trembled as she could spot cobwebs, more rats, and even a few large snakes. The ground was covered in insects and they squished loudly under Ed's feet. She flinched at every loud squish and batted some flies away. Finally they reached some sort of chest at the end of the room. But it was pitch black by now. Ed solved that problem by pulling a string in his head that she didn't even know was there and his eyes lit up like car headlights. Carefully she climbed off his back and found the chest had a large skull engraving on the front.

"Will you ever cease to amaze me Ed?" She asked as she opened the lid of the chest.

"Yes I will." he replied happily. They looked in the chest to find nothing but a golden necklace with a ruby in the middle. Alex picked it up and looked at the little designs.

"Wow... this is really beautiful! How much you think we could sell it for?" Alex asked excitedly.

"JAWBREAKERS!" Ed shouted, then he scooped her up and ran for the stairs. The necklace pulsed in her hand, but she ignored it. _Such a cute boy..._

Upstairs

"Hey! Hey Eddy! Eddy!" Ed shouted as Eddy and Double D watched tv. Eddy ignored him and continued to watch world's funniest home videos. Alex dangled the necklace in front of his face and his eyes shot dollar signs.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Double D. Eddy was trying to grab the pendant but Alex held it above his head.

"We found it in the basement, it was in some sort of chest with a skull on it." She said, putting on the pendant and then posing. "How do I look?" She asked through laughter.

"Gimmie that!" Eddy snatched it off her and placed it around himself. "Now it looks good!" All of a sudden, the pendant pulsed and Eddy fell face first onto the ground.

"Eddy!" Double D helped Eddy up to his feet and Alex took the pendant back.

"Serves you right greedy!" She went up into her room, with Eddy running after her. she slammed her door shut and threw the pendant into the dresser. _You should be more lady like... _Said a distant voice. Alex looked around to see no one was around. Shrugging it off, she went back outside to confront Eddy.

Later, outside

Alex napped outside, the warm summer sun brightening the green lush bushes and yards. _I deserve a much better look..._ Alex shot up and looked around. "Hello? Is anyone here?" No one was outside. Sheput a hand on her chest because it was beating so fast. And when she brought it back, the pendant was back around her neck. "Okay you guys! You got me! Very funny!" Alex yelled.

_I'll bet we'd look GORGEOUS in high heels... and maybe a pink? Yes that would be wonderful... _She ripped the pendant off and held it up. _What are you do- _

_"_THIS IS NOT FUNNY YOU GUYS!" She screamed.

_Do you MIND? I am right here you know... in your hands... put on some lotion for God's sake._The blonde inspected the pendant and found the glimmer of an eye within the ruby.

"HOLY SHIT!" She cried out, then threw the pendant. It went flying high into the air until it was out of sight. Alex ran back into the house.

Inside

"That's preposterous. You must have put it back on by accident." Double D said, not believing in haunted pendants. Alyssa on the other hand was ecstatic.

"What did it say to you? I wanna know every detail!" She said excitedly. Alex scratched her head and thought hard.

"Well... it said I would look good in high heels and I needed to be more lady like." Alyssa and Double D looked at each other, and smiles bloomed across their faces.

"Maybe you should oblige with this er... spirit." Double D said, holding back some laughter and not really believing it but encouraging the advice.

"No way! Lady like is not me!" Alex shouted. For some reason her neck was heavy. She reached into her shirt and pulled out the pendant. "AAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!" She screamed, then threw it onto the ground. _You cannot escape me... I belong to the most beautiful and intelligent ladies, so I shall make you into a lady._

She stomped on it repeatedly and then ran upstairs. Double D picked up the pendant curiously. "It's strange such a small object would strike fear into her." He said, then placed it on the table. Alyssa sat on the couch and Double D sat next to her.

"I'm worried about Alex..." She said, folding her hands into her lap. He placed a hand over hers.

"She'll be just fine, that pendant is maybe just too fancy for her tastes and she's being dramatic about it." She put her head on his shoulder.

"I guess..."

That night

Alex tossed and turned, unable to sleep. _If you will not wear what I want... you will never wear a thing again. _Said the voice. "Mmm... nooo..." Alex mumbled, unable to wake up or get the voice out of her head. The bed beneath her somehow got very lumpy. She sat up and rubbed her eye to find herself sitting on Ed. _I think you will enjoy the turnout of my actions... little Alex. _Said the pendant. Alex looked down on herself to see that she was... wearing nothing but the pendant around her neck. Alex's face burned with embarrassment. Ed groaned and looked up drowsily, then his eyes shot open wide and his nose began to bleed. _**"EEAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHH!" **_

The next morning

Eddy, Double D, Alice, and Alyssa were talking at the kitchen table while having breakfast when Ed came in. Their conversation went silent and Eddy and Alice burst into laughter. Ed was bruised and scratched all over, he had a swollen eye, his nose bled, some teeth missing. He looked like he faced hell last night. Alex stomped into the room wearing a sweater and sweatpants. Ed looked at her and his nose exploded with blood once more before he fainted. "...Ed?" Alyssa asked, poking his half dead body with her foot.

"Someone call an ambulence!" Double d cried out, grabbing the phone. Alice put it back.

"I don't think that's necassary Double D." Alice said through laughter.

"My god it's so hot in here..." Alex said, tugging up her sweatshirt. Alyssa and Alice grabbed her sweatshirt and put it back down just before it got past her chest. Eddy and Double D were drooling and having nosebleeds. The pendant dangled from Alex's neck.

"Maybe there really is something up with that pendant..." Alyssa said, taking the thing off her neck and holding it up to the light. The flash of an eye came in the ruby. "AGH!" she dropped it. Eddy picked it up. His eyes flashed the same color as the ruby.

"I am Elizabeth Deytons, original owner of this mansion, and you have trespassed upon my home." Eddy said, obviously hypotised as he placed the pendant around his neck.

"You didn't seem to want the land before, just to make Alex into a lady." Commented Double D, it was odd for Eddy to speak like such a refined woman. His back was straight, hands at his sides, and had that rich and honorable aura about him now. Eddy/Elizabeth seemed to be surprised, but then sighed and nodded.

"I have only one wish, and that is to make as many women into fine young ladies." Alex scowled. and hid behind Ed.

"But you didn't have to put me into Ed's room and make me na-" She stopped there just as Double D and the two girls looked at her with astonished faces.

"You WHAT?" They all asked in unison.

"All I ask is for a suitable woman to own me, and I will never again bother you." Eddy handed the pendant to Alyssa and he went back to normal.

"Woah, i feel like I just came out of some elevator at 50 mph." He said, clutching his throbbing head. Double D took the pendant and inspected it.

"Do you know where we could send her to Double D?" Asked Alice.

"I may have an idea or two..." He replied.

Later on

"Get the mail Rebecca!" Yelled her grandmother.

"Yes Grandmother!" Said Rebecca politely, then walked outside counting her footsteps as she came to the mailbox. There was nothing but bills and... a small package. Rebecca opened the package that was addressed to her and lifted out a pendant wth a ruby. Looking at the package, it seems that it was just dropped in the mailbox. She couldn't guess who had given this to her, but she put it on. She walked at an even pace into her family's mansion, and alyssa and Double D watched from the bushes.

"I knew this would be an excellent turnout." Double D said, getting out of the bushes. Alyssa remained silent for a while.

"...Why her?"

"Hm?" They walked down the sidewalk by now.

"Why did we have to give the pendant to Rebecca? And how do you know she would be a good match for Elizabeth?" She asked, face completely blank and staring at the ground.

"I just... had the feeling such a refined person deserved someone of a more higher class than Alex." Alyssa sighed.

"I guess, but..."

"But?"

"...nevermind. Let's just hurry up and get to the guys." Alyssa said, picking up the pace. Double D had trouble keeping up with her.

"Alyssa? Is something wrong?" They came to the front entrance just as a blonde kid was about to ring the doorbell.

"Jacob? Little brother?" He turned around to show that it was indeed him. "JACOB!" Alyssa tackle hugged him.

"AGH!" Alice opened the door in time when Jacob landed on the ground. Alyssa stood above him. "Heheh... nice to see you too Alyssa. Hey Alice."

"Hey Jakers." Alice helped him onto his feet. The blonde rubbed the now sore part of his head.

"What the hell Alyssa! You know that I hate it when you..." He looked at Double D and blinked. "Uh... who's the guy?"

"Hello Jacob. Doing well I hope?" Double D asked, holding out his hand. Jacob took it and in an instant his old memories returned.

"Uh... Double D? Is that really you? Wow, you're almost taller than me now..." He said. Double D was almost a hair taller than him now.

"Yes. Eddy and Ed are here as well." Double D added.

"Really? Well, I've gotta show you guys this town's newest coffee shop. It has the AWESOMES-" Alyssa whapped him upside the head.

"Why are you here exactly Jacob?" Ed came in, then spotted Jacob.

"JACOB!" Ed hugged him tightly.

"Hahaha! Nice to see you too Ed! Nice glasses. Still haven't taken a shower I see..." He gagged slightly when he put him down. "I wanted to invite you girls to this jazz bar, _The Mellow Note. _But since the Eds are here too why don't you come?" He said.

"Jazz eh?" Alice asked. "Sounds good."

"Don't tell me you're the bartender there boy..." Alyssa said, cracking her knuckles. "Because if you are..."

"N-N-No!" He said fearfully. "I play the saxophone there. I don't drink!" He said. From outside, some boys in leather jackets overheard the conversation.

"Hey, Joe." Said one of them.

"Hm?"

"Go tell the boss the newbs and girls are heading to the Mellow tonight. He'll wanna know." Joe nodded and drove off on his motorcycle. The other man smoked a cigarette. "This is gonna be fun tonight." He said with a chuckle.


	9. The Mellow Note

What are your ideas for the story? Requests? Please review! :3

* * *

"You know, this could count as your first date." Alice said, making both Alyssa and Double D flush to a bright red. Alice had on a black jacket and a blue shirt, and a jean skirt with converse. Alyssa was just getting her bag, dressed in a blue tank top with a white t-shirt under it and jeans. A black ribbon held up her pony tail. Alex had on a yellow tank top with an orange stripe and had on skinny jeans with her usual black boots.

"W-What? What are you talking about?" Double D asked, his face the same shade of a cherry. He had on a red shirt with a blue stripe in the middle and a blue collar. He also had on regular dark blue jeans and tennis shoes.

"We're going to a hotspot... we're going to eat there... and Jacob reserved a table especially for you two to sit at. I think that qualifies as a date." Alice said.

"He WHAT?" Alyssa shouted. Ed came inside the room with a big box and began to go through it. He wore a green hawaiian shirt and baggy pants with regular shoes.

"What'd you find there Ed?" Alice asked, looking over his shoulder. Ed pulled out a beat up banjo, but it was still intact. "Uhh..."

"Ed. We are going to a JAZZ bar." Double D said, folding his collar. Ed still didn't fazed.

"Jazz always needs a ukelele!" He said, then began to rapidly strum it.

"Well... we should probably be heading to _The Mellow Note. _I'll warm up the car." Alice grabbed the keys and went outside. Eddy came in, wearing a brown canvas jacket and a white t-shirt, and jeans with regular sneakers.

"What? Where are we going?" He asked.

"This jazz bar that Jacob is working at. It was very nice of him to invite us like that, you do remember him right?" Double D said, holding back the blush just enough to speak properly.

"Jacob... Jacob... Oh you mean that blonde guy from when Alyssa first moved in?" He asked, grabbing a handful of candy from the candy bowl on the counter.

"...Yes that's him." He replied, eyes narrowed. It was pitiful that Eddy only thought of Jacob as 'The blonde guy'. They all piled into the jeep and sped off for the jazz bar, unaware of the people following them in leather and sunglasses. Ed played his banjo the entire way and sang the menards jingle.

The Mellow Note

The six walked in, to find the place bustling with both teenagers and adults. The bar was in the back of theroom and older men were drinking beer and the teens sat near the front with juice and sodas. The room was lit dimly with orange. Jacob was talking to some of the musicians when he finally noticed them. Excitedly he went off the front stage and ran to his friends and sister. "Hey guys! I just reserved some tables for you guys." He pointed to two tables. One had four chairs and the other had some candles that gave a romantic glow, and only two chairs. "I heheh... heard you and Double D were dating. If I might ask how you laid the moves on my sis there?" Double D blushed and rubbed his arm.

"Uhh... T-T-Thank you for reserving all this for us!" He stuttered out. Jacob laughed.

"So how is this job treating you?" Alice asked.

"It's fine, it's just that the boss is really cheap, stinky, and a douche." Ed and Eddy laughed. "But at least I get to play my sax." He said with a sigh.

"At least you can find something positive about working here." Double D said.

"Well, why don't you guys get into your seats and order something? The show is starting." He said, then went up to the stage.

"I WANNA PLAY TOO!" Ed shouted, bringing out the banjo.

"Uh... why don't we go eat first?" Alice asked, pushing him over to the table. Eddy and Alex soon joined them. Eddy winked at Double D and pointed a finger over to the other table. Double D blushed and offered a seat to Alyssa.

"Thank you." She said politely as she sat down. Double D slid into the seat across from her and the server came by. She scanned the small menu and just asked for some fries. Double D took some spaghetti. The server left and everyone's attention was directed to the stage as he went to the other table.

"I'll have some chips please." Alex said.

"NACHOS!" Ed yelled, surprising the server. Alex put a hand over his, trying to calm him down.

"Er... I'll take some salad." Alice said.

"Hamburger. Lots of cheese and onions." Eddy said, snapping his fingers. The server left, shaking his head. Alice groaned a little and held her head in her hands.

"Hello everyone! Hope you all are having a good night! This is for all the little love birds out there and especially to one couple with us tonight!" Both Double D and Alyssa turned a bright red. She clenched the table cloth and grumbled a few indistinguished curse words, but all said with a smile. Double D forced away the blush and looked away. A low note started andnthenmusic began to play it was sensual and soothing to the heart and mind. Alice thought it was a pleasant change to the normal rowdyness she always endures. It played for over an hour before the front door slammed open and the music stopped at a sudden. Men in leather jackets came into the room, a few were smoking cigarettes.

"It's them." Alice hissed. The men parted to show a larger man, smoking a cigarette. Rick came into the room and pressed the cigarette on his heel.

"Find them boys. Then you guys can take the others while I 'talk' to Alice." He said with a grin. Alice hid underneath the table, Eddy looked at her oddly before noticing Rick approaching the table. His nails dug into the table cloth and he clenched his fork viciously. Ed growled, with Alex holding him back by his jacket collar.

"Down boy." She whispered. Ed went back into his seat and grumbled. Rick slammed his hand down on the table, angry.

"Sup, midget. Tell me where Alice is and I won't make you an extra inch shorter." He threatened, putting his cigarette out on his hand. Eddy bit his lip in pain and glared harshly at him.

"Go f*ck yourself." He hissed. Rick grabbed him by his shirt collar and was about to swing a punch when Alice came out from under the table and punched him across the face. One of his lackeys was about to attack when Double D grabbed an empty glass cup and threw it at his head, surprising Alyssa.

"IT IS THE START OF A BAR FIGHT!" He screamed. The bar roared to life and chairs began to fly and drinks as well as plates. Ed ran to the front stage excitedly and pulled out his banjo. Jacob grinned from ear to ear and pulled out a harmonica. The other guys pulled out a violin and a washing board. A hard tune picked up and Ed and Jacob were playing as madly as the people fighting off stage were. Rick and Eddy were engaged in a furious battle, biting and punching each other to the point of numbness. Double D pulled Alyssa underneath the table when she was about to throw a candle at one of the guys in leather jackets.

"What are you thinking? You could be killed by those people!" He said.

"I'm not... Oh... you're worried about me aren't you?" She asked with a small smile.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be worried about my girlfr-" He cut that sentence with a blush and covered his mouth. Alyssa's smile grew larger with each second. A hand shot under the table and snatched Alyssa by her shirt.

"NO!" Double D crawled after her. He saw her get thrown on top of the table and the strange alcoholic smoke smelling man crawled on top of her. That sight nearly made him able to snap an entire plate in half. He roared in anger and shoved the man off her and began to attack like a wild animal, foaming at the mouth. Alyssa pulled out her new I-phone and began to snap pictures. A woman hit her on the head and made the picture crooked. She glared at the woman and hit her upside the head with a chair.

"TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Eddy, punching Rick across the face and making him fall into a plate of cheesy fries. Rick grabbed a beer bottle and nailed him in the side, causing it to shatter. He side bled with glass pieces stuck to it, he cried out in pain and fell to one knee clutching his injury. Rick picked him up by his collar and was about to punch him when a sudden foot came across his face, making him let Eddy go and to crash into one of his guys. Alyssa breathed heavily. Eddy nodded his thanks and she nodded back, then blocking an incoming attack with the leg of a table. Eddy punched a woman coming at him with a can of beer and she fell on top of Rick. The woman was so drunk she tried to make advances onto him before Rick shoved her off. Ed used his banjo like a baseball bat when people began to climb onto the stage. Jacob stole the washing board and whacked people with it. Alex was behind the bar and giving items that could be used for weapons to people.

"F*cking hell!" Alice yelled, flipping one guy in a leather jacket into another. She saw Double D practically murdering one guy in one corner with his bare hands. Except there was no blood beiong shed just lots of rapid fists going at the man. Double D didn't stop until his opponent was down and bruised in various and very painful reigons. Alice's phone vibrated and she answered it. "Hello?"

_"Alice! It's me, Alyssa. I've got Eddy, Jacob, and Ed with me here."_

_"Hey Alice! Is Double D there? I wanna say hi through the magic box!" _No doubt that was Ed.

_"Look, just get the others and we'll meet you at the car."_

"Alright. I'll get right on it." Alice replied, ending the conversation. A hand grabbed her wrist and backed her into a corner.

"You'll get right on what now?" Asked a cigarette scented voice. Rick grasped some forbidden parts of her body, and she wasn't able to remove herself from his grasp. Too many people were fighting to notice. "Because the only thing you'll be getting on right now..." A bit of the fabric ripped on her tank top.

"FUCK OFF STALKER!" Yelled someone before a fist dropped inbetween his shoulder blades and neck. He fell to the ground unconcious to reveal Alex holding onto a bruised and beaten up Double D.

"Thanks."

"No time for thanks. Let's get out of here!" She yelled over the ruckus. They both took one of Double D's arms, with him unable to walk it was difficult. Alice got hit in the head numerous times and there was a rooster flying around and a dog riding a guy in a toga's back for some reason. They went out the door to find everyone catching their breath outside.

"DOUBLE D!" Ed cried out, then crushed both his best friends in spine crushing bear hugs. "I thought I would never see you again! Don't worry, we'll be best friends forever! Yep!" He said happily. Double D couldn't feel anything besides the lack of oxygen in his lungs, and Eddy was turning blue for the same reason and his spine felt like it was being snapped in half. Before he could say anything to make Ed release his hold, the front doors burst open to reveal three steaming mad and drunken guys in leather jackets. Ed jumped into the back with his friends still clung to him, and the girls and Jacob went into the seats. Alice revved up the car and backed up. Something hit it loudly, and a OOF sound. They all looked at her with wide eyes, she shrugged with a nervous smile. Double D and Jacob were gaping like fish as they saw that the person they ran over's girlfriend began to chase them.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Alex yelled.

"FLOOR IT! SHE'S GOT A MACHETE!" Eddy cried out, looking back. Alice stomped on the pedal and they zoomed off.


	10. Toast with a side of rivalry

Wow this took longer than I thought it would... Part of the chapter is based on the song 'Creepy Toast'. I didn't write it or anything. Been looking forward to this chapter for a long time! :3 Random sentence of the day: Bucket of denial! *Hits you with ultimate bucket of denial*

* * *

Ed was going through the pantry, his stomach growling like crazy even though he just dinner only five minutes ago. "Alyssaaa! I'm hungrryyy!" He yelled.

"We already ate Ed! Wait for a while!" Yelled Alyssa from the living room. Ed whined a bit and continued to hunt for food. There was barely anything IN there except for a lonely slice of bread.

"Awww... Are you feeling lonely there bread? I know! I wanna eat some buttered toast!" Ed then ran to the toaster and put in the oddly smelling piece of bread. He waited for a minute then pulled it out. It was still bread. He put it back into the toaster and pulled it out another minute later. Still bread. He did the same thing over and over until he got so frustrated that he was about to eat the toaster instead when Double D came in and stopped him.

"You gotta plug it IN first Ed." He said calmly, putting in the plug then the bread. The toaster heated up the bread. Ed cheered and then hugged Double D tightly. The toaster dinged and when the toast shot up Ed dropped Double D immediately and grabbed his toast. He stared at it for a second.

"Double D?"

"Yes Ed?"

"I'm winning."

"You're winning what?" After a few seconds, Ed had a victorious look on his face.

"I beat you toast! I beat you at staring!" Double D was thoroughly confused now. He looked at the toast and then screamed like a little girl. The toast... had EYES... and a MOUTH! He ran out of the room as fast as he could. "Double D? Where are you going?"

Living Room

Alex crept up from behind the couch where Eddy and Alice were sitting. In her hand was a banana. As quietly as she could, she put the banana into Eddy's ear. Eddy lifted his hand up and tried smacked away the banana. She pulled it out and ducked behind the couch. "What the heck?" He looked around but didn't see her. She came back up and put the banana back in his ear. He tried to smack it away again but she hid again before he got the chance to catch her in the act. Alex was about to put the banana back in Eddy's ear when Double D crashed into the room, pale and looking like he was going to piss himself any second.

"Woah. Double D, where's the fire?" Alice asked, lounging on the edge of the couch.

"I-I-I-It's... ALIVE!" Double D cried out.

"What's alive?" Eddy asked.

"Ed's toast! I-It's got eyes!" He said, flailing his arms. Ed came out of the kitchen with the toast in his hand.

"That's totally stupid Double D! Why would a piece of toast have..." Alice started, but then Ed showed them the toast and they all were awestruck. Alex was the first to regain her composure.

"That... is... AWESOME! Can it talk? huh? Huh?" Alex asked, all sparkly eyed. The toast only glared at her in response with strange red eyes. Alyssa came down the stairs with some of her school papers but when she saw the toast she dropped the entire stack of papers.

"What the..." Double D hid behind her.

"I think I'm gonna go take a shower now..." Alice said, getting up from her seat and refusing to make any eye contact with the freaky piece of toast.

"Ed... you really need to get rid of that thing. It looks even worse than mold." Alyssa said. Ed clutched the toast to his chest.

"No! We are best friends!"

"_EAGH! YOU ARE MAKING ME CRUMBLE!" _Screamed the piece of toast. There was silence, then everyone except for Ed backed up and ran off in some direction that wasn't close to that thing. Double D and Alice screamed like crazy.

"They're just jealous!" Ed said, not really understanding why his friends left.

"_Why don't you eat me?" _The toast asked. _"I am PERFECTLY tasty!" _

"Because we're friends!" Ed said, matter-of-factly. The toast only answered that statement with a malicious looking smile that would have droven anyone BUT Ed off. He took it as a kind smile and then ran off to do things with his newlyfound friend.

Later that day

Alice and Alyssa were outside in the yard talking about some project when Ed brought out the toast so that they could play in the dirt. The toast winked at the girls and they went pale in the face. "Is that thing... Checking us out?" Alice asked, grossed out. Alyssa looked like she was gonna vomit.

"I sure hope not..." They creeped away, feeling very nervous as the toast's red eyes stayed on them until they went out of sight. After they were gone, the toast's disposition darkened.

"Toast? Are you okay?" Ed asked, now covered from head to toe in dirt. The bread didn't answer and continued to make an a angry face. "Toast? Toaaaast?" The toast hissed and tried to bite him. "No! No biting!" Scolded Ed. The toast hissed at him and wiggled around, trying to escape his grasp.

That night

Ed couldn't sleep at all. Toast kept making scary faces at him with those scary red eyes of his. The toast also made horrible breathing and hissing noises. Unable to take anymore, Ed scrambled out of his bed in his underwear and ran out the room. The toast smiled evilly where it lay. Ed ran through the halls until he came to Eddy's door. He banged on it wildly but Eddy was out like a light with tissues stuffed in his ears according to another visit a few nights ago from Alex and three crabs that somehow got in his bed. He jiggled the knob but the door wouldn't open. Ed tried to break down the door but he wasn't as strong as he was back then because of him no longer being a cartoon. He didthe same on Double D's but when he opened the door he wasn't there for some odd reason. Ed opened the door to Alice's room as quietly as he could to find her sleeping. A rush of perfume hit him and he shut the door, the stench too much. Then he looked in Alyssa's to see her asleep and Double D on the floor, reading a thick black book with the word 'grimoire' on the spine. He read it under the light of a flashlight.

"The answer cannot be logical... so it must be SOMEWHERE in here." He muttered, going through some pages until he came across a mentally scarring one, causing him to flinch and shut the book. "Double D?" He looked up, alarmed.

"This isn't what it looks li-" Ed shut the door, not even caring. He just wanted somewhere to sleep without anything yo bug him. Finally he came to Alex's room and opened her door to find her sleeping. There was a cozy smell of dirty socks and rotting food in the room. Smacking his lips with drowsy eyes, he crawled into the bed with her without even realizing or caring she was in the bed. He hugged her, thinking she was a Teddy bear, and slept peacefully. She smelled something gross, but ignored it and they both snored away.

The next morning

Sweating like crazy, Alex awoke to something poking at her backside and something smelly across her body. She looked down to see something going in her shirt and groping her. Horrified, she looked behind her. To see Ed drooling on the pillow wearing nothing but his dirty underwear.

Downstairs

Eddy looked over the card Dolly had given to him a while ago. Alice came down the stairs and he hid the invite. She went into the kitchen and came back out with cereal and a bowl. She poured in her cereal and put a spoonful of cereal and milk in her mouth. "EAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH!" Alice did a huge spit take all over Eddy. He glared at the girl and she just ignored him, eating again. "What the heck Alice!" He yelled.

"Sorry Eddy." She said, then threw him a napkin.

Living room

Ed flew down the stairs with multiple bruises. He landed on a set of knights armor and crashed on the floor. Alex stood above him, panting and sweating with a huge blush across her face. "Why did you hit meee?" He whined, feeling his sore head.

"You fucking come into my room at night and I wake up to see you feeling my boobs! Why WOULDN'T I hit you?" She yelled. Alyssa came down the stairs grumbling.

"What the hell is all the racket for?" She muttered.

"Ed is a pervert! That's what!" She screamed, then stomped up the stairs. It was silent for a moment until Ed got up.

"Hey... where is that toast you had yesterday?" Ed gasped and ran upstairs. Alyssa shrugged it off and went into the kitchen. Double D was fast asleep on her carpet for some reason with her grimoire on his lap.

Ed burst into the room to find the toast was no longer on the pillow. He dug around everywhere but there was no red eyed toast anywhere.

Kitchen

"_I will come to you when you sleep... and steal all your souls..." _Said the toast in a monotone. Alice and Eddy stared at it with disgust and fear. Alice was in mid painting her nails and the shock of seeing the toast suddenly there made her miss her finger and onto the table with royal blue nail polish. Alex then came in and snatched up the toast, not even realizing it was THE toast and she took a big chunk out of its head. It screamed in pain and a small green soul flew out of the toast, surprising Alex and making her drop the toast.

"What the hell did I just eat?" She asked with a mouthful of toast pieces. No one really answered her but she ran to the bathroom and spat out all the pieces. Ed came into the room and found the toast, now dead.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He cried out, holding the corpse of his toast. But then he ate the rest of it. "HE WILL LIVE ON IN MY TUMMY!" He cried out. Alice and Eddy just ignored the show Ed was putting on. She noticed something poking out of Eddy's pocket, so she stole it.

"HEY! Give that back!" Eddy yelled. Alice looked over the envelope and narrowed her eyes at Eddy.

"You were thinking of going to that bitches party weren't you?"

"So? I can go if I want to!" He yelled. She handed him back the envelope. "And there's nothing you can say that will change my mind!"

"Then go." She said, strangely calm. Eddy paused. He expected something else than that. It kind of creeped him out. She left him in a eerie silence.

School

Eddy had his hands stuffed into his jean pockets as he stared at the hard floor in anger like he would burn two holes through it. Double D noticed his odd behavior. "Is something amiss Eddy?"

"No, just mind your own buisness sockhead." All of a sudden, an announcement came on the intercom. Alice was prepared to throw something at the intercom speakers when she heard WHO'S voice it was.

_Heeey people! Just wanna remind you that MY special sweet sixteen is coming up, THIS FRIDAY! So prepare to be rocked because we're gonna have live music and lots of food! Bring a bathing suit too because there's gonna be a pool and everything. Hope all you POPULARS can come!_

"Eddy, weren't we invited? Does that mean we're popular?" Ed asked excitedly.

"I guess so..." eddy said, not believing it himself. Double D was weary about the idea of going to the party. Alyssa came by with a large stack of books in her arms.

"Oh! Alyssa! Let me take a few of those..." Double D was prepared to take a few until one of the jocks shoved her and all the books tumbled out of her arms. Double D caught her. The jock laughed and walked off. Alyssa got back up and brushed off her black shirt with a cute chibi panda on it.

"Maybe the popular thing hasn't traveled around yet." Eddy said, sweating. Alice just rolled her eyes and walked away. "What's her problem?"

"I dunno. Maybe she have her 'cranky time'." Ed said.

"...cranky time?" Double D asked. It took a minute for them all to understand to what Ed was referring to.

Friday: An hour before the party

Dylan tied up his pink tie and inspected himself in the mirror with disgust. Leave it to his older sister Dolly to find him a pink tuxedo that was both tight and stiff. His dark blond hair was slicked back with his favorite gel and black shoes on his feet. The collar was practically choking him to death. He tugged at it but the stupid thing refused to loosen. The only thing he was allowed to wear was his favorite sunglasses. A friend gave them to him after he moved and ever since then he never went out without them, either on his face or stashed someplace in his pockets. "Dylan? Are you ready?" Asked his mom. He slid on his sunglasses and looked himself over with a sigh.

"Yeah! C'mon in!" He yelled. His mom, wearing a magenta sparkly dress with pearls and high heels came in. She was especially bony and wrinkly. Red lipstick and pink eyeshadow on her face along with blush. She looked like some sort of crazed clown.

"Dylan! What have I told you, not to tug at your ties!" She scolded, then re-tightened his collar, choking him again. Dolly stormed into the room, curlers in her pure blonde hair and a facial mask still on her face. Now there was a clown AND a zombie in his room.

"MOM! Where is my necklace? You SAID that it would be on my dresser!" She yelled. Dylan flinched, when that woman yelled, it was almost too high for his poor eardrums to handle.

"Oh I'm sorry dearie! Let's go find it. Dylan, you keep your tux in clean and in order or I will ground you for a month!" She said, then finally leaving the room with Dolly. Dylan looked over himself again, he could barely feel his limbs as the blood began to rush but he moved around and secretly loosened some buttons.

An hour later

People began to come into the large white mansion, and the party was held in the backyard. There was a huge table full of food, a pool full of people having fun, a rock band and a bunch of people dancing. There was also a huge pile of presents and among them was a brown pony with a pink saddle and a bow on its head. The Eds came into the party without the Als. They had completely objected to going to the party, so they stayed at home. Double D placed their present among all the others. Minnie caught sight of the boys and directed Dolly's attention to them. Rebecca was the first to pounce. She had on a orange skirt with a yellow blouse and high heels. She grabbed Double D's arm and refused to let go. He didn't enjoy it very much and slid out of her grasp, backing away as she came closer than he wanted. Dolly came in a sparkling beautiful white dress with pink and she took Eddy's hand and dragged him inside the house as Ed was taken away by the strangely friendly Minnie who was wearing a strapless red dress that was strangely tight, showing off every curve she had.

"Do you like the party Edmund?" She asked, not even caring about his name.

"It's Eddy."

"Whatever. Now that you're here, why don't we talk?" She cornered him between two walls, blue eyes glowering down on him.

"About...?" He was beginning to dislike this girl.

"Your connection with Alice. You see... the reason I invited you and your friends here, is to get under her skin. And maybe even steal her boyfriend." She put a finger under his chin and he ducked and got out of his trapped position.

"Look lady, I only came here to hang. Not deal with more romance shit!" Eddy yelled. By now they were causing a stir and some people were watching.

Outside

Double D ran for his life among the crowd, Rebecca chasing after him. If she was a cartoon she would be having hearts fluttering around her head and in her eyes. Ed was shoved into the pool and constantly being pushed into the pool by Minnie. Right now she had a BB gun and she shot at him as he swam for his life. She laughed like a maniac until the gun was hit from her hand and another threw her into the pool. Ed climbed out and looked behind him. Something whinneyed loudly. "ONWARD NAPOLEON!" Screamed a very hyper voice.

"Come back here! I want to talk to you!" Rebecca shouted, but Double D kept running. All of a sudden, a foot popped out from behind him and it tripped Rebecca, making her slip and fall onto the paved ground. Double D looked behind him to see her gone.

"Enjoying the party?" His attention was directed to a person offering him a lemonade glass.

Inside

Eddy ducked into the closet and slammed it behind him. Dolly banged on the door. "Go away you crazy stalker!" He yelled. The pounding continued for a moment until it stopped. He let go of the handle and was about to peek through the crack under the door when it swung open and a flash hit his eyes. He had to sheild his eyes as a familiar voice came out and a hand with royal blue painted nails and a bit on the finger stuck out for him to take. "So... enjoy being popular yet?" Asked a mocking voice. Eddy narrowed his eyes but had to let a smile onto his face as he took the hand and it pulled him out of the closet.


	11. Money makes the world go round

My little cousin is so adorable! I just hate it when I have to change her... thank god its nothing TOO bad... ^^; Also know that I try to update as much as i can. I look at this in the morning and in the afternoon so don't think I'm leaving you people hanging. Patience is a virtue, remember that. =.=

* * *

She pulled him out of the closet and he could see that she was in a white party dress. "We've gotta find the others and get out of here." He said, also noticing that Dolly was shoved somewhere among a huge crowd of jocks and she couldn't get out.

Outside

Alex rode on Napoleon, the pony she found in a pile of presents. Minnie was right now napping in the pool, faced up. She had a big punch ladle in her hand. Ed rode behind, with the reigns in his hand. He flicked them and the pony went wild and crashed right through the glass door and into a jock. Alice and Eddy looked at them like they were insane. Which, they probably were. "VIVA LA VIDA!" Screamed Alex.

"CHICKENS!" Ed screamed. Alyssa and Double D looked through the broken glass.

"We are so screwed..." Alyssa muttered.

"Please no bad language. But yes, we're in very deep trouble." Double D answered. Dolly finally pushed through the crowd.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" She screamed. Ed slapped Napoleon's behind and he ran off, taking Alex and Ed with him. The pony jumped the fence and they were clear heading back for the house until the horse stopped all of a sudden at the farm on the way, sending them both flying.

Back at the party

The four were running for their lives as Dolly, Minnie, Rebecca, and the entire party came after them. "GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKERS!" Screamed Dolly. That only encouraged them to run faster. Finally they passed a small shed and Eddy pulled all three of them into it. Alice fell onto something soft.

"OW!" She turned to see that she was sitting on Dolly's little sister, Dylan. She got up.

"Oh, uh, sorry!" Alice apologized.

"It's fine... just get... wait... why the hell are you two here? It's not like sis to just invite her enemies..." He said, thinking.

"SEARCH EVERYWHERE FOR THEM! MAKE SURE THOSE PRICKS DON'T LEAVE!" Screamed Dolly outside. Dylan's eyes widened.

"You... you're being hunted down!" Dylan said, but found it hard to move. Eddy got in front of him.

"So what if we are? What are you gonna do about it?" Eddy said, making a fist. He faked a punch but accidentally hit and oil can, and it toppled and spilled all over Dylan's pink suit. Everyone but Eddy gasped. Dylan was wide eyed as the oil dripped. He looked up at them and opened his mouth. Everyone braced themselves for Dylan to yell for his sister.

"There's a door in the fence across from here. Here's the key for it." Dylan dug through his pocket and produced a small key.

"But... why? Eddy got your suit dirty." Double D said, catching the key.

"Exactly. Now you better get going, the yard is clear for a little bit." Dylan said, peeking outside. Everyone ran out. Alyssa patted his shoulder on the way out.

"Thanks man, we owe you one." Dylan nodded and watched as they left the yard._Those guys aren't half as bad as Dolly made them out to be. _Dylan thought.

Outside

They ran off, people not seeing them. Alice jumped into the front seat and started the car. The others began to pile in. "C'mon c'mon c'mon you guys!" Alice said.

"THEY'RE OUT HERE!" Yelled someone.

"SHIT! FLOOR IT!" Eddy yelled. Alice did. Alyssa and Double D held onto the handle's of the car for dear life as Eddy and Alice were in front. As tey drove off, one kid came out from under the car. Rebecca came to the kid and handed him a 20.

"Did you get it?"

"Yep." REbecca smiled.

Car

They all breathed easier now as Alice loosened her footing on the gas. A stoplight was about to come but when she pressed the brake... it didn't work. "Oh why... why does this always have to happen to me?" Alice muttered.

"What?" Double D asked.

"Oh nothing. I suggest you guys hold onto something though." Without questioning the reason, the two in the back gripped the handles tight and each others hands tighter. Alyssa began to say the 'Our Father' to herself and Double D was sweating bullets.

"What are you talking about?" Eddy questioned.

"The brakes won't work..." Said Alice, stomping on it but it wouldn't stop the car. Everyone began to scream. Eddy quickly took the wheel and swerved them through five lights before finally they crashed into a old apartment complex. People began to crowd. They all piled out and Alice was given a rather large ticket and people yelled at them. Eddy shrunk and Double D tried to talk to them rationally, but they wouldn't listen.

The next day

Bills. That's all there was on the table were bills. Double D stacked all the papers into two neat piles and there was so much they owed, even if they took all their money in the entire house and their college funds it still wouldn't be enough. "...This is why I told you Dolly wasn't the kind of person you should be around... EDDY." Alice hissed. Eddy was staring at the two large stacks with wide eyes, then he passed out. Never before had he ever been in this much debt.

"Well, we could sell some of our things, but that wouldn't help much." Alyssa said.

"It will lessen our dues though. I'll go look for some things we could sell. Come on Eddy." Double D left with a zombified Eddy. Alyssa was about to follow when she saw that Alice was still at the table, but now staring at the phone. Alice was silent and seemed to be contemplating something.

"... Maybe I should call my parents... " She said. Alyssa went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's not get too hasty here. We'll follow along with what Double D is planning, and if we don't get enough to pay for at least half of our debt... we'll keep coming up with stuff! Nothing is worth shaming you!" Alice laughed and removed her friend's hand from her shoulder.

"You're a good friend Al."

"Damn right!"

Three days later

Eddy held the stack of dollars proudly until Alyssa took them away. Ed was using the stack of already paid for bills and debt to make a paper mache boat. Right now he had half of the lower portion finished. Double D looked at what was left of the bills and there wasn't much of a dent in the piles. Alice worried again. Alex drove away the greedy tax collectors that had already gotten their money and Alyssa was already feeling the wrinkles of worry on her forehead. "So this is what it's like to be old..." Eddy muttered, feeling the money slip away again. Instead something hard and round filled his hand. He looked up to see a huge jawbreaker. Not as huge as the ones back home, but this must have been the biggest ones he's seen in the real world.

"For all your hard work for once." Alyssa said. Eddy quickly shoved his in his mouth as did Double D and Ed.

"This is... too kind of you girls!" Double D said, his knees practically melting away at the exquisite flavor that was a jawbreaker. ED was just drooling and sucking away at the jawbreaker obnoxiously. Alex and Alyssa popped in one into their mouths.

"I'll be right back..." Alice said worriedly, then left. The guys didn't even notice and sucked away.

The next day

For some reason, both the bills and Alice was gone. Ed sniffed for them but it seems they had both left the house. "THE MONEY'S GONE!" Eddy yelled, holding the money jar they kept the tax money in. It was empty, not a single penny in there. Alex looked outside to see the car gone as well.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Alex yelled. She and Eddy began to go wild and stomped around the room angrily.

"Where do you think she went?" Asked Double D.

"Where is the Captian Crunch?" Asked Ed.

"I have a pretty good idea where..." Alyssa said, not very happy and then pointing to the cabinets. Ed dug through them and pulled out some Captian Crunch cereal. He ate the entire box in one bite then took the milk and chugged it all down. He burped loudly, making puffs and milk fly in the air.

Later

All five of them, after a very long time of exhausting walking, stopping at the donut shop for some reason, and walking more, blanched when they saw where Alice used to live. It was a large open mansion on a hill, the gate had a big swirly H in the middle and there was a guard posted at the front. "Man I always hated visiting..." Muttered Alex.

"So did I... did you know the guard nearly shot me for returning Alice's bag once?" Alyssa said, then pressed the button.

**"What do you want?" **Asked the guard.

"It's Alyssa Clarise. Friend of Alice."

**"Do you have my donuts?" **The guard sounded hopeful.

"Yes I did. Jelly filled and powdered, just how you like it." The gate opened and she dropped the bag of donuts into the guard's meaty hand.

"Is that how you got past him all this time?" Alex asked. Alyssa just smirked.

"Bribery is no good. Criminals could get past him if he's bribed so easily!" Double D warned. The girls along with the other two Eds shushed him. A piano played beautifully inside.

"Well done child. Now go into your room, tommorrow is a very big day for you." Said someone inside. Sounded like a man.

"Yes Father." That sounded like Alice. Eddy looked through the window and his eyes shrunk and you could see he was struggling not to laugh.

"What is it- oh my word..." Double D looked into the window and saw what Eddy was seeing. Alice was dressed in a brown sweatshirt with a turtleneck, a purple light vest over it. She had on designer brown pants with it and her hair was tied into a tight bun with designer boots on her feet. She had on a lot of make up and wore pearls around her neck and ears. She seemed to be the complete different of Alice. She went away to somewhere in the house in silence and her dad went to work on his laptop and bluetooth.

"This is even worse than I thought..." Alyssa said.

"I know right. Who knew her mom would make her wear all that crap!" Eddy said with a snicker.

"No... you don't understand."

"What do you mean?" Double D asked.

"Wait... you don't mean she actually DID IT!" Alex had Alyssa's hand slapped over her mouth.

"SHHH! Yes! She did it." Alyssa hissed.

"What? What am I missing here?" Eddy asked, angry he didn't know what was going on.

"Well... you know that Alice's family is fabulously wealthy right?" Asked Alex.

"Yeah! they have a fountain with a kid peeing in it! I tried to beat him, but he won." Ed said. Alex and everyone else was speechless for a second.

"Uh... ew? Well, before Alice lived with us, she said she didn't need any help from her parents. Because she knew eventually they'd be asking for something in return." Alex continued. "Alice told her parents that if she ever called for help in any financal need, she'd do whatever they say."

"And they said... if she ever needed their help, they'd only require one thing." Alyssa said, then facepalmed when eddy and Ed began to get curious and crowded.

"And that would be?" Eddy asked.

"To date one of my parent's choices for a spouse." Said Alice, standing right behind them. The Eds were speechless and surprised.


	12. Date Disasters

DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!

* * *

All five of them were surprised to see Alice standing there. "H-How did you find us?" Double D asked.

"I could see you peeking through the window. Your stealth still sucks real bad." She said, but a smile was on her face as she said that.

"Do you seriously have to date some guy you don't even know?" Alex asked.

"Unfortunately yes. My parents also hope that we'll get married. Which means, even if the date goes well or not, we're getting married." Alice sighed. Eddy was at the point of exploding by now. Alyssa had to cover his mouth so that he wouldn't blow their cover. "Which leads me to my next point, I want you guys to leave. NOW." Her eyes harder than ice.

"Why? WE could get out of here and live as farmers like Rolf!" Ed said.

"Farmers around here... don't live as well as Rolf does Ed. And did you already forget why I'm doing this? Because you Eds were stupid enough to go to the party! That's what started all this shit!" She hissed.

"Why don't you just calm down and-" Double D was cut off. A car screeched loudly at the front of the building.

"That's most likely my new date..." Alice sighed. Eddy ran to the front.

"Eddy!" Yelled Double D. They all ran after him to find a red corvette in the driveway. A prim looking woman came out the drivers seat, and a boy with spiky blonde hair wearing a red t-shirt with a skull in the middle with ripped sleeves and black stonewashed jeans. On his feet were dark expensive looking converse and his face had sunglasses. His skin was tanned and when he took off his sunglasses, his eyes were revealed to be gray.

"Yo, mom! Where's this Alice chick? I want to get out of here soon and get back to my fight training! and she'd better be soft on the eyes..." He said angrily.

"Whether she is beautiful or not isn't the point, her family is the owner of a very large company. So this date must go well." His mother said. They went into the mansion. Alice went back inside but when they were about to try to follow her inside she glared at them, making them all retreat. But Eddy stayed behind just as everyone else left.

Inside the Mansion

"Alice, I would like you to meet Ralph Geraldine. He is the heir to the family dojos. Their parents have been creating military weapons and distributingthem across the country." Alice's father introduced. Neither Alice or Ralph were very impressed with each other.

_Man, he needs a serious shower. Ever hear of soap? _Alice thought. "Nice to meet you..." She said, not very happy.

_This chick looks like every other spoiled daddy's girl I've seen. Not very pretty either. _"Yeah... sure..." His mom hit him on the head. "I mean... where do you wanna head?" He asked, not very sincere in his asking.

"Anywh- I mean... uh..." Her dad looked at her expectantly. "...Italian...?" Ralph nodded and led her out of the house. Eddy narrowed his eyes at Ralph and watched as they piled into Ralph's red corvette. Alex popped by next to Eddy, surprising him.

"AGH! Give me a heart attack why don't you?" He yelled.

"I see you're jealous Eddy." She said slyly. "Just admi-" **SMACK!** Alex got hit in the forehead.

"I'm not jealous! I... I... just don't feel very comfortable about this Ralph guy!"

"Well well... coincidentally I know where they're going and I've got some transportation... if you let me make some sweet recordings." she said evilly. Eddy was ready to hit her again when he sighed and nodded.

"Let's give it a shot. Let's go!" Eddy said. Alex nodded and took him to the jeep.

"I should have probably mentioned yesterday was my birthday. Not that anyone really cared..." Alex sniffled. "Well, I'm fifteen now and stuff, so I should be legal until we get caught." Alex took the wheel and floored the gas pedal. Eddy screamed like a little girl as the tires screeched on the pavement and they went after the red corvette.

"Okay, they would be heading to the most fancy restaurant in town. since they've got so much security watching after them." Alex said.

"What are you talking about?" Eddy asked. Alex pointed up. He looked to see a helicopter. He also looked around to see men on the roofs of buildings, and men in dark strange cars. "Holy shit..."

"Yeah. Rich people are always guarded, so we're gonna have to be extra careful." Eddy didn't say anything but glared at the mental image of Ralph and Alice having dinner together.

"I am SO going to kill that bastard..." Eddy muttered. Alex chuckled.

Restaurant: Wine Gardenia

"... So..." Alice said, drumming her fingers on the table. Ralph just ate in silence with an angry look on his face.

"Look Alice. I don't want to be here and you don't either. So let's just go along with this and say that the date was a fail and somehow hope that our parents haven't planned a wedding." Ralph said with a shudder. Alice agreed wholeheartedly.

"These guards suck though..." Alice said. Ralph grunted in agreement as he ate his steak. "Who knew they'd go as far as wearing a dress though." They both laughed. Eddy and Alex watched them secretly wearing trench coats and sunglasses with large hats.

"These disguises were so cheap!" Alex said happily.

"Well, what are they doing?" Eddy asked. Alex looked inside to see they were laughing for some odd reason.

"Talking... laughing... and smiling at each other." Eddy sucked in his breath. "Oh great... its gotten worse than ever!" Alex cried, now back with Eddy hiding and now she was crying and biting her hanky. "Why? Why? WHHHYYYY?" She cried. All of a sudden Double D came next to them.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked, surprising both of them. They nearly pissed themselves.

"Don't DO that!" Alex said, trying to slow down her heart rate.

"Do what? I must have been heard coming for at least a few minutes now." Double D answered. He looked in the window to see Alice and Ralph eating in silence now. "Ooohh... so that's why you didn't come back and we couldn't find the car anywhere." Ralph and Alice walked out of the restaurant and Double D was pulled into the bushes with Eddy and Alex.

"We're just doing a little... re-con." Eddy said with a evil chuckle. Double D couldn't help but have that same chill down his spine every time Eddy had an idea like this.

"I am almost too afraid to ask..."

"Then don't! C'mon, they're getting away!" Alex said, jumping from bush to bush. Eddy and Double D followed. Alice noticed them and sighed. Ralph saw some things lurking in the bushes and was prepared to attack when Alice put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head no.

"Friends of yours?" He asked, seeing the glint off Alex's sunglasses.

"Yeah. They're just worried. I told them to go home already..." Alice grumbled. Ralph led the way to the park with the two Eds and Alex following closely behind.

"We're like total ninjas." The blonde said, feeling very cool.

"Oh yeah. And then we're gonna kick that guys ass and go home, where Alyssa will make a big dinner and if she doesn't I'll just threaten to burn her creepy gothic crap she keeps in her room." Eddy said. Double D wiped the cold sweat off his face with a hanky. He could already see the outcome of that threat, and it wasn't very pretty.

Back at the house

Alyssa was cooking up some chili dogs and looked around. No one around. Not even Eddy's usual yelling or Alex's complaining. Ed was in the basement rotting his brain away to the 'Kingdom Hearts'. No doubt he was going to have another episode when he was finished. Alyssa turned off the stove and placed the cooking pot in the oven to keep it warm. Looking around the house, it seemed no one else was really home. Double D of course was gone because he went on an errand to get some hot dog buns. "Eddy? Alex? You guys here?" She yelled.

Park

Alice and Ralph sat on the park bench together, the silence awkward and not very pleasant. Eddy, Double D, and Alex all sat in the bushes nearby, watching. "C'mon damnit... make a move already!" Alex muttered, watching Alice and Ralph angrily. "This is even worse than my children rated shojo manga..."

"If he's smart he won't lay a finger on Alice." Eddy said, snapping a twig in half. Double D and Alex had to let out a chuckle. Ralph stretched out his arms from behind him. Alex gasped.

"Oh man that move is so cheesy, but could be effective-" Eddy shoved her aside and was about to kill Ralph when the blond threw him into a tree.

"EDDY!" Alice cried out.

"DAMN IT! YOU BLEW OUR COVER!" Alex yelled. Double D just decided to just leave and go buy those hot dog buns Alyssa was expecting. Alex sprang and helped Eddy up, but Ralph didn't look so happy. The winds picked up and Ralph closed his eyes.

"You... must be one sick dude to stalk us all the way here! I mean, how long have you been-" **POW! **He was caught by surprise as Alex punched him across the face.

"Don't talk shit about him! Only me and my friends are allowed to!" She yelled. The winds blew and her hat blew off to reveal her blonde head. The trenchcoat tattered loudly. She finally took off the sunglasses to reveal her angry green eyes. Ralph seemed a bit perplexed at the moment with a purplish bruise on his cheek, then he got angry.

"I don't care if you're cute or not, but NO ONE, punches me and gets away with it!" Alex looked confused for a moment, but went alert the moment the hot headed Ralph jumped back and instantly brought out two huge guns.

"H-How did he hide those things under his clothes?" Eddy asked. Ralph shot a rapid fire at Alex with one gun. She ran across the park and people began to run away from the battle. Ralph then shot from the second gun to reveal a huge missle.

"WHA? WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARRY A FREAKING MISSLE LAUNCHER?" Alex screamed, dodging. But the missle came back and went after her.

"You can't escape my heat seeking missle! Not that I'm saying you're hot or anything." Alice and Eddy had to be a little confused about this guys mixed signals. _First this guy is pissed, then he looks like he's into her, and then its all weird from there. _She thought, watching as Alex dodged. The blonde went charging at Ralph, surprising him. Then she did a leap frog jump and went over him.

"Alley oop!" She yelled, then landed back on her feet. Ralph looked in front of him... to see the missle coming right at him.

"AAGH!" He screamed. **BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **There was an explosion of smoke, but no flames.

"What now! You're never going to get my best friend!" She said with a grin and her middle fingers up. Ralph growled from the smoke.

"I'm surprised you evaded my missle! Time for the heavy artillery!" He pulled out a bunch of guns and a flamethrower sat in his hands. He pulled the trigger and the flames went after her. The guns behind him fired and bullets went rapidly. She dodged over and over rapidly, sweating slightly. Alex dropped the trenchcoat and it got hit by the flames.

"How dare you! THAT WAS NOT MINE! ALYSSA IS GOING TO MURDER ME!" Alex roared, then landed a punch across his face. Ralph fell with his entire form smoking. _So cruel... so violent... so tough... like me! I... I... I think I'm in love... with that beautiful blond destroyer!_

2 Hours Later

Ed tackled the black Alex happily. "You're home!" Eddy and Alice just tried to ignore it all and went into the kitchen with the angry alyssa.

"Just where were you eddy? The food is already cold!" Eddy sweatdropped.

"Uhh... I was just... helping her out?" He looked at Alice for some help. She shrugged and was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Alex opened the door to find Ralph at the door, blushing like crazy.

"H-Hey... I was wondering... what your name was?" He asked.

"Uh... Alex?" She said, scratching the side of her face.

"Alex... Alex... perfect. So, may I ask-" Alex slammed the door in his face and turned to Ed.

"Wanna go play some video games and waste away on junk food?" Ed nodded eagerly and picked her up onto his shoulders.

"Yeah! Let's go!" They ran off into the basement.


	13. They've come back to haunt us

I love human x non human animes. What are YOUR favorite? Also, I take requests! Ask away if you would like a one shot involving one of your fave couples on here!~ X3

* * *

Alyssa and Alice sweatdropped as they watched Alex and Ed mess around, occasionally breaking something. "It's so stupid that she didn't even notice that she now has another admirer." Alice said, looking out the window to see Ralph going through his car to find a handful of roses. This had been going on for days now and it was starting to get pretty pathetic, since Alex was so dense.

"Well... at least its a guy this time. I can't imagine Alex as a lesbo." Alyssa said. Double D came in.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Nothing..." They replied, looking away suspiciously.

"Hm." He walked away and the girls breathed a little easier.

School

Alex and Ed walked through the halls, happily chatting. "Have you ever tried playing as Wario? I completely suck at it." Alex said.

"No, I wanna keep using Yoshi! He's awesome!" The front door slammed open and the halls went silent.

"Oh my gosh... he's so hot!" Whispered one of the girls.

"I wonder if he's single..." Ralph came in wearing a black shirt with a skull and some camo pants. He looked around, some of the girls swooned as he passed. Then he noticed Alex and blushed._ Alex my sweet... you are more beautiful than the brightest rose today! _He thought.

"Ralph! It's great to see you!" Alex called out with Ed behind her. Ralph went ridgid imediattely and began to fidget. Neither person noticed.

"H-H-Hey Alex!" He stuttered.

"Who are you?" Ed asked, tilting his head.

"Oh yeah, you guys haven't met. Ed, this is Ralph. The guy I was telling you about earlier and how he wanted to steal Alice away from Eddy?" Ralph couldn't help but feel depressed that date even happened.

"Oooh... Eddy isn't going to be very happy." Ed said, making a funny face as he thought.

"He wasn't. Anyways, Ralph can kick some serious ass. You've got some pretty sweet weapons, but you need more sweat and blood than just weapons." Alex said, her face determined. "And when you feel that you've gotten better, we can spar again!" Ralph couldn't help but feel pissed that she said he didn't put any actual EFFORT.

"Just so you know, I was holding ba-"

"ALYSSA!" Alex screamed, and tackle hugged her best friend.

"EAGH!" They both hit the floor. Ed looked at them jealously and then jumped on top of them, both girls screaming for fear of their lives until Ed landed with a loud **BAM!**

"Ooooaaahh..." Alyssa moaned in pain, out cold now and a big bump on her head.

"Ed... why...?" Alex asked, in pain and her ribs being crushed by him. Ralph sweatdropped at their little group hug. Double D came by, wondering what they were doing.

"Ed! You're suffocating them!" He cried out, trying to roll the big lug off the girls. Ralph couldn't decide if it was either funny or sad that he couldn't even move Ed an inch. Ed was either extremely heavy or Double D was weaker than ever.

"Here, I'll help you." Ralph pushed Ed off almost effortlessly. Alex and Alyssa gasped for air, then passed out on the ground.

"Oh my... our next class is soon. We need to get there before the bell rings." Double D said worriedly. Ralph picked up Alex bridal style with no problem. There was a faint blush on his cheeks as he did this. Ed got up, but couldn't help but feel some sort of bitterness towards the guy carrying her.

"I'll take her to her next class. What is it?" Double D woke Alyssa up and got her to her feet.

"It's Math." Alyssa answered.

"Oh, that's good then. I have math first too. Well, see you." Ralph turned on his heel, not even bothering to really mention that he had talked to some people and now he had every class with her now.

CN Studios

Riley filed through his old drawings as his friends passed through the offices. Tim sat near him, panting loudly. He found the little guy outside the door, remembering him with Alex. Next to him was the tvHe barely noticed as some characters also passed, and three walked in silently... well... as silent as they could get. He was about to put away his pencils until he was grabbed by the neck by a pair of strong hands. "AAACCCK!" He fell to the floor, his sight beginning to blur. He looked up to see his attackers faces and was shocked. "K-Kankers..." He muttered, then fell. Above him, the Kankers all smiled sadistically. Marie picked up Riley's family photo.

"Geez, this guy's family is so ugly!" She scowled.

"Yeah. Look around for the Eds, remember, we've gotta find where they are!" Lee said. Marie pulled the tarp off the tv to show the girls and the Eds eating. Tim barked happily and jumped into the tv.

"I see them! They're in the tv!" May said, then she jumped into the tv. Lee and Marie shrugged and then jumped after her. Once they left, Riley struggled and grabbde the phone. He dialed 'KND'.

"KND special hotline, what do you need?" Asked the reciever.

"We... we have a security breach... the Kankers... send sector V..." Riley dropped the phone.

"Hello? Hello! Sir! We have a dire emergency!" The phone died and the world went black once again.

Real World

"...where the hell did you get that thing?" Alice asked as she washed the dishes. Ed held a squirrel wearing a clown nose and a rainbow afro.

"I found it outside the circus!"

"But... there is no circus in town." Ed seemed confused, but rather than facing a massive headache surely to come, she just dropped the subject and paid more attention to the dishes and soap. Alex, Alyssa, and Eddy were watching tv, and Double D was reading. Ed sat on the chair and began to crush the squirrel in his petting. The thing squeaked for help. As Transformers the movie was coming to the climax, the tv instantly went into a static.

"Someone fix the tv!" Eddy barked, too lazy to look at it himself.

"Yeah, someone fix the tv." Alex agreed. They all looked at Double D expectantly. He looked up from his book and saw the three looking at him and he sighed. Putting down the book, he went to the tv and took a better look at it. There was a dark brown spot in the middle of the screen... and it was getting bigger.

"Is that a... dog?" Double D asked, squinting. There was a loud yip and the brown spot tackled him head on. Double d now lay on the floor with four heavy paws on him and drool dripping onto his face.

"TIM!" Alex cried out. Tim yipped again. He was bigger than she remembered, he had to at least be what? A year old now? He jumped into her lap and she giggled. Ed noticed Tim as well and dropped the clown squirrel.

"TIIIIIIM!" The rottweiler barked happily again and jumped onto Ed's lap, licking his face and then dragged his tongue on the carpet to get the horrible taste out of his mouth. Three more things shot out of the tv and then the screen went black. They all surrounded the three things on the carpet, and Double D was the first to realize what they were, for he had seen these much too often.

"Oh no..."

"What?" Alice asked.

"K-K-K..." Double D stuttered.

"KANKERS!" Eddy screamed. The Kankers rose to their feet, dizzy but able to see. Their faces angry and grimy.

"Hey short stuff, miss mama?" Lee grabbed him into a hug. Eddy choked and struggled to escape.

"How... how did you get here?" Double D asked. Ed hid behind Alyssa, and Alice held back May with her hand.

"Same way you did, except we beat up that ugly animator and followed you through the tv." Marie said.

"Nice place, I think we'll stay here for a while." Lee said, lounging on the couch with Eddy still in her grasp. "May, get rid of them." May stopped trying to get to Ed and grabbed Alice's arm, then threw her into the wall.

"Damn it!" Alyssa yelled. She punched May and the blond hit the ground. She wiped the blood from her mouth and jumped her. They rolled around, biting, kicking, and punching each other into great pains.

"Please! Stop all of this useless violence!" Double D begged, but then he was grabbed by Marie.

"Miss me sugar pop?" She asked, then kissed him sloppily on the cheek. Alyssa thought quickly and threw May right on top of Marie, giving Double D a chance to escape from her clutches.

"No, in fact I want you to leave this house immediately!" He said, terrified of what Marie would do to him now that was out. Marie got up, angrier than ever.

"See what you've done? You've totally brainwashed my Eddward!" She yelled.

"Brainwashed? The only brainwashed ones in here are you guys!" Alice fought.

"Gravy~" Ed said randomly. Lee let go of Eddy and tackled Alice.

"DIE!" Lee screamed. Alice and Lee began to try to kill each other. Someone knocked on the door, and since Ed was the closest he opened it to find Ralph there.

"Oh, hey Ed. Do you live here with the girls?"

"Yup! But we're fighting right now so-" Ralph perked up a lot, his eyes shiny.

"A fight? Lemme see!" Ralph shoved past them and his mouth was agape when he saw three new girls fighting the Als. Double D and Eddy were trying to get as far as they could from it all. "Holy..." He watched as Alex took a porcelian vase and smashed it on May's already damaged head.

"Oohh... I can see stars Marie!" May said, then crashed to the ground. Lee shoved Alice into the bathroom, causing her to slip into the bathtub. Something crunched and Alice's finger hurt like crazy. She inspected it to see the nail on her index finger broken.

"Bitch! You broke my nail!" Alice yelled, then punched Lee in the face with that same hand, causing her to go onto the couch. Alice bit off the broken piece of nail and went after her. Alyssa and Marie were at the point of killing each other, both covered in bloody scratches from head to toe and growling at each other like savages. Eddy elbowed Double D in the ribs.

"You're really popular sockhead. Mind telling me how to get them to try killing each other like that?" Double D was trying to block out all the senseless fighting, but stopped and his eyes widened when he heard Eddy say that.

"W-What? They... NO! GIRLS! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Alyssa faltered, looking up at him, but Marie took this as a chance. The blue headed girl knocked her clean into the base of the stairs. Lee swept Alice's feet from under her, and threw her against the wall and making her head hit a small table. It knocked her out and her head began to bleed. "Please! They will die if you continue!"

"Yeah! This is going way too far!" Eddy said, backing up Double D. May got up, and grabbed Alex by the ankle. May got up, and they both were tussling so much that they went past Ralph and began to fight in the yard. Ed brought Alyssa up, she was weak and frail and something crunched loudly. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Marie shoved Ed away and Alyssa fell again, but now in a lot of pain. So much that she could barely stay awake. Double D tried to block Marie's path, but he was shoved aside. Eddy tried to do the same for Alice, but Lee only threw him onto the couch. May, back inside and covered with dirt and grass, cornered all three boys on the couch with a sick smile on her face.

"You boys just sit tight, and me and my sisters will finish the job..." The Eds looked around, and there was no sign of Alex's body anywhere on the ground. **CHINK! CHINK! CHINK! **May got hit in the neck with some strange purple dart. The girl fell immediatelly. There, behind her, was both Ralph and Alex. Ralph held a tranquiliser gun, probably to use on animals rather than humans. Alex was covered in dirt, bruised. Ralph had also shot Lee and Marie, as they were now on the ground sleeping like logs with darts in their necks.

"Thanks Ralph, I owe ya one." She pecked him on the cheek and Ralph's eyes widened, his face turned to the shade equal to a beet. He fell to the ground, still blushing and now paralyzed from shock.

"Enough with these, we need to get these girl to hospitals, NOW!" Double D said, rushing to the side of Alice and then Alyssa, checking their breathing. It was shallow, but their pulses still there.


	14. Laws of Cartoons

Thank you for your kind reviews and patience! :D

* * *

"Ed! Call 911, now!" Double D yelled. Ed rushed to the phone and picked it up, but his fingers hovered above the numbers.

"Double D?"

"Ed, hurry! What is it?"

"How do you spell 911?" Eddy and Ralph burst into laughter.

"Oh good grief... I'll call-" Alyssa grabbed him by his pant leg.

"No... people... family... will get angry..." She panted out. The tv then buzzed to life, and five kids burst from the static.

"...Kids next door?" Eddy asked.

"Woah! What the heck!" Ralph gasped.

"Ed! Quick, knock him out-" **WHAM! **Numbuh Four beat Ed to it and knocked the guy out.

"We got an emergency call that the Kankers have attacked here." Numbuh One said, nudging one of the half dead Kankers on the floor.

"And what the heck happened in here?" Numbuh Four asked.

"There was a bit of a sparring in here before you came." Double D said. Numbuh Five felt Alice's pulse.

"It's faint. We need to get them to base, NOW!" She said.

"What if they don't make it?" Alex asked.

"Don't say that. Numbuh Four, you take one of the Kankers. Miss blondie-"

"It's Alex."

"Fine, Alex, take a Kanker. You too Numbuh three."

"I'm on it!"

"I'll take the brunette. Numbuh two, help me with her, she's kind of heavy..." Numbuh Two helped shove her into the tv, and then helped the other guys. Eddy jumped in after, then Numbuh Five dragging Alice, then Numbuh Three and May went in, then Alex and Marie, then Numbuh Four and Lee, and finally Ed and Double D. Numbuh Two looked around at the trashed place before jumping in himself, then the screen went black and Ralph was all by himself.

Infermary

"Is she going to be okay doc?" Alex asked, covered head to toe in bandages as well as her other two friends. Eddy and Double D only had minor wounds as well, but none as serious as what the girls had.

"Well, I could tell you... for a kiss-" **SMACK! **The geeky kid doctor now had a bright red hand print on his face.

Numbuh Three and Ed went "Ooooo!"

"Tell me how they are, or you will never reach another year old." She hissed angrily.

"Alex! Calm down, I'm sure they're doing fine!" Double D said, intervening.

"You don't know though! I mean, CHILDREN, are operating on them. What should I be expecting, one of their lungs replaced by a vaccuum bag, one of their legs is a plunger?" Alex continued on her worried rant, pacing back and forth. Numbuh One came out the doors, then stopped Alex in her tracks.

"Look, normally we don't let teenagers in here, but since you are with the Eds and dealt some very serious damage on the Kankers that even some of our most strongest agents couldn't even beat, we all had made an exception to let you three in. The least you could do is not scare our doctors to the point of wetting themselves!" He said. Alex pouted then sat down next to Ed and Double D. "They'll be fine though. Numbuh Two is in there."

"Numbuh Two is one of the best here. You shouldn't worry Alex." Double D said, putting a hand on her shoulder as she moped.

"But they're not cartoons for God's sakes!" The doors opened, and Alyssa came out first in crutches made with hockey sticks and yard sticks. "ALYSSA!" She got up and hugged her to death.

"Alex! Be careful! They had to stitch up the cut in my..." She whispered something into her ear and Alex gasped. "with shoelace."

"The cut in what?" Eddy asked.

"The cut in her butt!" Numbuh Two said as he was coming out. Alyssa glared at him as that statement made some people laugh. "Of course, I didn't do that part..." He said nervously.

"Just forget it... will it ever heal?" Alyssa asked.

"It's a cartoon Lys, your butt will heal soon enough." Said Alice as she came out with bandages around her head and a cast on her arm and neck.

"Oh man... the Kankers did all of that to you girls?" Numbuh Five asked, just coming in.

"Yes, but when can we go home?" Double D asked.

"Yeah! Alice still owes me a jawbreaker!" Eddy said rudely. Everyone just glared at him until Alice stepped in the way.

"That's just his way of being worried! You all should know that by now." She said jokingly. Numbuh One looked at them with firm eyes.

"You girls are going home, the Eds have to stay."

"...You're screwing with us, right?" Alex asked. Alice slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up! This is still a children's channel." She hissed. Numbuh One seemed taken aback by the blond's vulgar language, but shook it off and coughed into his hand before speaking again.

"This is a place for cartoons. I don't know how the Eds got into the real world, but they do not belong there. They belong back at the cul-de-sac."

"Hey! We'll tell you if we want to move or not!" Eddy said.

"Indeed, we wanted to go into the real world and stay with our... ahem... friends!" Alyssa snickered and Double D turned to a bright pink.

"It is one of The Laws of Cartoons Double D! I'm surprised you are against them!" Numbuh Five said. Double D's eyes widened and he did a facepalm. Eddy and Ed looked at each other, nervous.

"The Laws of Cartoons? What's that?" Alyssa asked.

"It's a sum of laws that all cartoons must follow. The top one is based on our ratings, we must follow the rules of ratings. This is a children show, so no swearing, blood, violence, gore, etc." Double D explained.

"And you guys broke law number 4, all cartoons must stay away from the real world at all costs unless your show breaks the 4th wall." Numbuh One recited.

"Don't forget law number 8, romancing with a real life person is not allowed." Numbuh Two added, which earned him glares from the girls.

"Uhhh..." Eddy said. Double D seemed nervous. Ed picked up all three girls and ran off to the nearest tv he could find in the KND base. "Oh geez... RUN FASTER YOU CRAZY SON OF A BI-" Eddy stopped when Double D glared at him.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR, CATCH THAT ED!" Numbuh One yelled. Numbuhs one through five went after him, leaving Double D and Eddy to wonder what the hell as going on.

"We need to find him before he either hurts them or gets caught!" Double D said hurriedly, then ran out. Eddy looked at the couch, then sighed and ran after Double D.


	15. Our only chance

And let the escape begin!

* * *

Alex sat on Ed's neck, and used his unibrow to drive him. Alyssa and Alice sighed as they were laying on his shoulders. "Don't steer us into a wall please." Alice said.

"No promises!" Alex drove Ed through objects blocking their way.

"KND hot on our trail!" Alyssa yelled. She looked up to see Numbuh two using his flypack (the one where he has tennis rackets and he can fly around like a bug) to catch up to them.

"I got it!" Alice grabbed a random item as they were passing through a room, which so happened that she grabbed a laser. Finally in her element, she began to shoot over and over at him.

"Where are we going?" Ed asked.

"Less questions more running!" Alex said, ducking from a mustard blast. Alyssa, still pretty sore, just looked at their surroundings. They were at Sector V's base, so it would be much easier to escape from.

"Last time I played Fusion Fall... I remember that the treehouse base wasn't too far from the cul-de-sac..." She said, remembering.

"Ed, we're near the cul-de-sac!" Alex said excitedly. Ed then got very excited and then turned right into the wall. "TAKE COVER!" The three girls squeezed shut their eyes and braced for impact as Ed burst right through the wall and fell down with them. Ed hit the ground first, making an Ed shaped crater. Then Alex fell in followed by Alice and Alyssa. Alex was the first to rise, then pulled her friends out. Alyssa, healed completely now, undid her bandages to reveal she no longer even had a scratch, but her clothes were ripped. Alice did the same and then so did Alex.

"Cartoon land does miracles doesn't it?" Alyssa asked.

"No doubt." Alice agreed. Then as they were pulling Ed out, an explosion happened. "CRAP! Sorry Ed, we're gonna have to let you go!"

"Wait, huh?" They let him go and he fell back in. They ran off to the safest place they knew, their torture room in the cul-de-sac. Just behind them were the KND, Numbuh Three was launching teddy bears at them.

"I feel really bad about leaving those guys!" Alyssa said.

"So do I, but do you want to go back?" Alice asked angrily.

"...no."

"THEN KEEP RUNNING DAMN IT!" They passed an ice cream truck that was refusing children. Alex stopped, grabbed them both, and pointed to the truck.

"Can we?"

"Alex, this is no time for ice cream!" Alice said. Alex pouted, then jumped into the ice cream truck.

"HEY! NO KIDS ALLOWED- WAH!" The ice cream man got thrown out of the truck. Alex threw free ice cream to the kids, then honked the horn. Alice and Alyssa looked at her questionably, but then shrugged.

"Hell with it." Alice jumped in shotgun and Alyssa climbed through the window where the ice cream was. Alex floored the gas pedal and they started speeding off.

With the KND and Eds

Eddy and Double D helped Ed out of the crater and ran after the KND, but when they managaed to catch up with them it was too late, the girls had piled into a stolen ice cream truck and sped off. Numbuh three was enjoying a freezy pop, slurping loudly. "Numbuh Two, track down where that ice cream truck is headed."

"Already on it numbuh one!" Turns out, Numbuh Two had thrown a tracking device on the bumper of the truck before it sped off.

"Numbuh One, can't you just let this slide just once?" Double D asked.

"I'm sorry Double D, but real worlders have to leave."

"What about section 5.9 paragraph 4?" Ed asked. There was silence.

"...Ed?" Eddy asked, eyes wide.

"Gravy."

"Ed does have a point there." Numbuh Two said.

"True. So will you give them at least a chance?" Double D begged. Eddy was getting confused.

"What's this secton lumpy talked about?"

"They get one chance. If not, they're leaving. I'm giving you three days before we go and hunt for your girlfriends." Numbuh one concluded. Double D let out a big sigh of relief. Eddy fumed, not knowing a thing.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Numbuh One and Double D looked at him questionably.

"Eddy, you should know it. I told you to read the rules and memorize them didn't I?" He asked.

"Did you?" Double D sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Section 5.9 paragraph clearly states that if real worlders stumble into our world, they must be allowed to stay be either the main characters of three different shows, or approved of to stay by the boss." He said.

"Well that's easy!" Eddy said.

"We approve, but the others will not be very happy..." Double D said.

"No duh." Numbuh Four said rudely.

"I'm sorry Double D. But none of us really approve of this development. You're on your own." He said, then sector V went off. Ed sniffed the air.

"I smell beef jerky."

"Follow it Ed. We need to talk to those three." Double D said. Eddy climbed onto Ed's back, and they sped off without him. The nerd sighed and ran after them panting.

"Numbuh One, that's cruel separating those girls from them! And they seemed really nice!" Numbuh Three said.

"I am sorry Numbuh Three, but I'm just following protocol."

"But that wouldn't stop you from getting to Lizzie if she was from the real world."

"She's got you there numbuh one." Numbuh two laughed. Numbuh One looked at him angrily and just looked away.


	16. Couragous Eds

Will they stay or be kicked out forever? Your guess is as good as mine.

* * *

Ed stopped at his hyperspeed running and eddy flew off because he wasn't holding on tight enough. Eddy crashed into a window and went right through it, spreading glass everywhere. Eddy looked up to see that Alex was sitting on the couch eating a chicken leg. "Hey dude." She said.

"What the hell are you doing here? And how did all your stuff get back here?" Eddy asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Oh, and the others are downstairs getting ready for the fight."

"Alex, there is no fight. Something about you having to get the okay from other main characters and you can hang out with us." Eddy said.

"Well that changes a lot!" Alex got up and led him to the basement to show Alyssa was sharpening her blades and Alice was loading a machine gun. Eddy was gaping as Alice had a whole wall of guns ready. "It's off girls, we are gonna be fine if we get the ok from others." Alice dropped her gun and Alyssa stopped sharpening. Ed came downstairs and then saw all the weapons.

"Are we going on a zombie hunt?" He asked. Alex shook her head.

"We're gonna find a way to keep the whole group together. And you'll be able to hang out in the real world with us." Alyssa said. Ed hugged all three girls happily. Double D came in panting and sweating like crazy. Alyssa ran upstairs for a moment.

"How'd you find us sockhead?" Eddy asked.

"I just followed the path of chaos Ed left behind. The broken streetlamps, bent over signs, holes through walls, and finally, the shattered window." Double D said.

"...You've gotta try more man!" Alex said to Ed.

"I knew I should have made Ed tip those cows..." Eddy muttered.

"So what's the news?" Alyssa asked, handing Double D a towel and a glass of water. He wiped his face off and then drank happily.

"Well... you three will be okay if you can get the main characters of three shows to approve of your being here. Or get the boss, or director to approve, which we all know will not happen."

"Okay then, you guys approve of it then right?" Alice asked. Edd nodded.

"But we must find two other shows to approve. What I suggest is that we first look for someone wild and irrisponsible. Like Johnny Test-"

"NO." Alice said coldly. Everyone looked at her oddly. Alice huffed.

"Erm... is there a reason why you don't want to?" Double D asked.

"I'm okay with the plans, just no one new. Those new cartoons are making cartoonnetwork a teen rated channel." Alice hissed.

"...Courage the Cowardly dog?" Alyssa offered.

"But I don't want to go in the middle of nowhere." Eddy complained.

"And its so hot there!" Alex whined.

"I wanna see the chickens." Ed said.

"But I wanna see the puppy..." Alyssa said, scuffing her shoe. Double D saw that she was using her big brown puppy dog eyes on him and her lip was quivering. Alice sniggered as Double D melted a little as he sweated uncontrollably and blushed.

"I-I-I guess its okay... there's only three of them anyways..." Double D said.

"YES!" Both Alice and Alyssa cheered, then the brunette kissed his cheek and went upstairs. Double D melted even more into a puddle. Eddy poked the puddle and then Ed got a fishing pole, and fished out Double D from his puddle.

"You're just one sad... sad little boy Double D." Alex shook her head with a smirk. Ed nodded his agreement and pushed up his glasses.

"So pathetic." Eddy sniggered.

"Look who's talking." Alex said, then showed a pic of Alice at the beach and him drooling after her. Ed and Double D laughed and Eddy flushed red.

"W-Where did you get that?" He yelled.

"I can hide a camera in pretty good places numbskull." Alex sniggered, then showed an entire handful of pics of Eddy looking like an idiot.

"Can I have this one?" Ed asked, picking up one of Eddy flying face first into a tree without any pants on. Alice looked at it and then Eddy took it, ripped it up with a steaming red face.

"May I ask... how?" Alice said, smirking.

"No, now let's just get going." Eddy shoved them aside and went upstairs to find Double D and Alyssa discussing transportation.

In the Middle of Nowhere

The bus kicked all six of them out, all landing in the dust face first. "...Ow." Ed muttered. Alex got up with her face rearranged. Eddy's head was like sandpaper attacked him. Alice couldn't get up and her skin was drying up fast. Alyssa had a headache now. Double D got up first to see the wooden house far into the distance.

"I can see it! Just a few minutes walk-" He was then left by himself as the others ran off towards the house, not able to last another second in the horrible heat and dry air. Eddy banged on the front door just as Double D was running to them. The door opened to reveal a freaky blue squirrel with a shoe poking out of its mouth.

"Holy..." Alice said.

"ITS SO CUTE!" Ed screamed, then tackle hugged it.

"HEY! Don't hog it!" Alex yelled, then hugged the squirrel too. Alyssa looked inside to see it was like a nest in there, and Courage was just untying Muriel from it. She walked inside, and Courage screamed.

"Oh hello there dear. Would you like a cup of tea?" Muriel asked.

"That would be nice... but why don't I help you out of that rope first?"

"Oh that would be a kind thing to do... Courage, be a dear and see if we have any more tea in the kitchen." Courage looked at her, then looked at what used to be the kitchen. All there was was a big hole in the wall. Alyssa laced her small fingers through the horrible knots the squirrel made. With paws, this would have been hell to undo, but with fingers like Alyssa's after all that detailed drawing, it was easy. The rope fell away soon, but then the squirrel crashed into the door. Everyone screamed. Ed was still on the squirrel, and squeezed it over and over until Eustace popped out, covered in purple saliva.

"Ewww..." Alice said, kicking the unconcious twitching old man. Courage stuck out his tongue in disgust.

An hour Later

"Its amazing how fast you can clean." Alyssa said, looking around. The place looked just about the same it was before the squirrel attack.

"Why thank you dear. Tea?" Muriel handed Alyssa a cup and offered the others, but only Double D and Alice took a cup.

"Mrs. Bagg... we need you, your dog, and your husband to approve of these three girls being with us." He said.

"Approve? What- Ohhh... they're not from here are they?" Muriel chuckled.

"No. They're from the real world." Double D said. Muriel just nodded, smiling. Courage seemed to understand as well. He sat in Alyssa's lap and smiled as she stroked his pink fur.

"Are these your girlfriends? Ah what it was to be young and in love..." Muriel sighed. Eddy and Double D flushed bright red, Ed had no idea what they were talking about. "I have no problem with these sweet girls. In fact they seem to be helping you boys."

"You know her?" Alice asked Eddy.

"Yeah. All cartoons meet during the anniversary of Cartoonnetwork." He said.

"Must be one hell of a party." Alex said.

"And what about you Courage?" Alyssa asked. Courage nodded, smiling. He seemed to like these girls a lot, especially Alyssa and how she knew how to scratch him in all the right places.

"And you Mr. Baggs?" Alice asked.

"Go away, we ain't buying anything."

"...We aren't selling. We're just asking that you allow these girls to stay in our world, with us." Double D said. Eustace looked from his paper grouchily and went back to reading.

"Blah blah blah! Those girls are just trouble, like you boys." He complained.

"Eustace! These girls are kind and if the Eds love them they should stay!" Muriel said.

"Says you woman! Now where's my food?" He asked crabbily.

"SAy it or we won't leave." Alex said stubbornly. Fuming, Eustace pulled out his mask and then Courage screamed. Alyssa stuck out her tongue and Ed took it and wore it himself.

"I'M THE BOOGEYMAN!" Ed then chased after Courage who screamed like a little girl.

"Fine, I approve. Now give me back my mask and GET OUT!" Eustace kicked all six of them out along with Courage.

"Well that went well." Alex said.


	17. Alex Kong

Swearing in the chapter here. I warned you. Also, I'm sorry to all the truck drivers and people who think this chapter is offensive.

* * *

All six kids walked through the dry desert, Courage showing them to the main highway. "This blows, we're so far from civilization and there's not another main character for miles!" Eddy complained.

"Patience Eddy. We'll find some way to get back to the city. But right now its getting late..." All of a sudden the sky switched out and it was night. Courage whimpered in fear, wanting to go home now because of all the things that crawl out there.

"Courage, just go home. We can find our own way back. Thanks for everything though." Alex said, patting him on the head. Courage smiled and then blushed when she kissed his head. Courage ran off, looked back fearfully for them, then went home.

"Why'd you let him go home?" Eddy yelled.

"Because he's got Muriel waiting for him probably." Alex said.

"She's right Eddy. Unlike you he actually wants to go home." Double D said.

"I want to go home!" Eddy fought. But then a truck stopped by them, inside sitting there was a hairy dude wearing sunglasses made of... toenails? Everyone but Ed was prepared to scowl or vomit.

"Whatchou kiddies doin here?" He asked. Alice was about to say something, but then Alyssa stepped up.

"I've got this. My dad's a truckdriver." She said. "Yo fucknuts! Give us a ride to the next fucking town you damned son of a bitch, or I'll run over your balls with a steamroller jackass!" Everyone was struck speechless at Alyssa's language. Double D fainted, shocked by her horrible speaking.

"Oh my god..." Eddy said. The truck driver laughed.

"Come on aboard!" Alyssa nodded and went to the back, opened it to reveal it only was filled with a few boxes, and climbed in.

"You guys coming or not?" Everyone was still speechless. Ed picked up Double d and threw him into the truck. Alice climbed in, and soon Eddy and then Alex. The truck automatically started up and went off. Double D got up, feeling his head ache. Alice pulled down the door and clicked it shut.

"If it's only my imagination... which I HOPE was... Alyssa just used a bunch of very horrible words to get us on a truck..." He looked around, then groaned. "Noo..."

"Hell yes! Your girlfriend just might make you man up for once!" eddy said.

"Hey guys! Check it out, there's a couple of rats in here!" Alyssa said. Ed came by next to her and watched.

"Hehehe! They're wrestling!" Ed said. Alice looked.

"Uh Ed... those rats aren't wrestling... oh god... are those both... males?" Alex looked as well.

"Well thats fucking disturbing." Double D passed out again.

The Next Day, 8:30 AM

The truck stopped. The door opened by the fat guy and he didn't seem very happy. "YOU PUNKS ARE TRYING TO RUIN MY TOENAIL ART! GET OUT!" He threw all six of them out, Ed having in his hands a toenail necklace. "GIMMIE DAT!" The truck driver took it and zoomed off in his truck. Eddy groaned, then got up and looked around as he patted the dust off him.

"You recognize where we are Eddy?" Alice asked.

"I'm hungry!" Ed complained.

"We all are Ed..." Alice said. Double D got up and looked around. Alyssa hacked up some dust as she got up. Alex ate some rocks and licked her lips.

"No wonder worms like eating dirt." Alice rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Looks like we're in Endsville." Alice said.

"I was just gonna say that!" Eddy said angrily.

"Sure sure you were... Hey, you think we could get Billy and Mandy to agree?" Alice asked.

"...You're kidding me right?" Eddy asked.

"We all know that isn't possible Alice." Double D said. They all agreed. Then there was a loud roar of growling stomachs.

"...Can we get some food please?" Alyssa asked. There wasn't a restaurant in sight, and they were low on money. Alyssa looked through her wallet to find herself flat broke besides a few pennies and a nickel.

"Well this is just great! We're going to starve to death!" Eddy yelled as they walked down the street. Then the grim reaper showed up.

"Okay, who's feeling the most dead?" He asked.

"...It was a figure of speech." Eddy said. Alyssa was looking at the grim reaper with huge eyes of adoration, then fainted from happiness.

"Oh good grief..." Alice facepalmed, knowing that this was one of the goth's biggest dreams. "No one's dying, now if you'll excuse us..."

"Oh wait, before you go." Grim pulled out a flyer from his ribcage. "I was told from... the higher ups..." All three Eds immediattely snapped at attention. "I'm just handing flyers out as I do me job. And you have to go." He said seriously. All three Eds nodded, knowing. Grim then walked off, ready to reap more souls.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Is it a coupon for free food?" Alex asked rudely.

"The anniversary of Cartoonnetwork is tommorrow night." Eddy said, looking over the date.

"Really? That's awesome!" Alyssa said, just getting back to her feet. Alice ignored all their talking, and went to buy a truckload of peanuts with Alyssa's money.

"...ALICE!" Alysa said, raging. Alice came back, driving in reverse with the peanut truck.

"BOTTOMS UP!" Alice said, then let loose. The peanuts dumped all over the Eds and two Als. Alice got out then jumped into the pile. The peanuts disappeared within seconds. Everyone was on their backs, tummies extending from their shirts.

"Yuumm...~" Ed said, then fell asleep, drooling. Double D sat up, looking around. For some reason, it was night again and everyone passed out again from fullness this time.

The Next Day

"Uughh..." Eddy was the first to get up, tired. He found himself covered in peanut shells.

"I feel like I'm stuck in a peanut shell..." Ed said, grinning like an idiot. Alyssa groaned and looked around, seeing Alice and Double D just getting up.

"Where's Alex...?" **BOOOOOOM! **They all looked up to see Alex as huge as King Kong, climbing up a skyscraper and roaring like an animal, a guy in her hand and with her other hand she swatted at the airplanes. Fire came from her mouth and the fire caused some airplanes to blow up. The army guys from Johnny Test shot at her, but it was only like a pinch to her.

"How on earth did all of that happen?" Double D asked, eyes wide.

"It's probably better that we don't know..." Alice said, getting up to her feet and stretching.

"True." Eddy agreed for once.

"Weird..." Alyssa said, then Alex shrunk.

"EAAGGHH!" She screamed, then the guy fell off and was hit by an airplane.

"This is almost too awesome. Its a shame its not on tv." Eddy said, laughing. Alex fell to her doom, but then she fell on top of Billy as he was walking out of a chinese buffet, so he was really fat.

"Oof... Thanks fatty!" Alex said, then got off as Billy was now as flat as a pancake. Mandy walked over him, eating a chinese donut. Alex walked towards her friends.

"What did you eat?" Ed asked, wondering how he can look like King Kong.

"I HAVE NO IDEA! BUT I CAN BARELY HEAR A THING!" She sccreamed with one eye blue and the other green.

"So where is the party?" Alyssa asked. Double D looked over the flyer.

"It's at... oh no..."

"Hm?"

"KND moon base. Tonight." He said worriedly.

"Oooh..." Ed then ate the flyer.

"Tastes like purple!" Ed said. Then Billy suddenly came and punched him, which didn't hurt him but made Billy's hand dissolve.


	18. Flying out of my seat pt1

I love all of CN characters! *my brother comes in, snickering and coughing* COUGH COUGHbullshitCOUGH! *kicks my brother out* ON WITH THE SHOWWWW! Review and Subscribe plz. :D

* * *

Double D had somehow constructed an entire spaceship made of old barrels, masking tape, a glass bowl, and old rocket parts from KND labs that were most likely very unstable. "Are you sure about this Double D? It doesn't even look all that safe." Alyssa said.

"And why are there only three seats?" Eddy asked, looking inside. Double D looked down in shame.

"I apologize! But I could only find three seats on such a short notice, and the KND will not let us borrow another air ship after last time we did..." He looked at Ed, slightly angry.

Flashback

Ed jumped into the drivers seat of the ship just before Double D did. Numbuh 362 was about to tell how to drive the ship, but Ed started the engine and drove straight backwards into the wall, and ended up crashing in a very private room for science geeks to work on their homework and not be disturbed. It was also where the experimental bomb fluids were made, and there had to be a lot fo repairs made to the base that night.

End of Flashback

Alice facepalmed. Eddy grinned. "I guess this means... someone will have to sit on someone's lap." He smirked. Alex climbed into the thing, and Ed sat in the other. Double D took drivers, and Alice sat on Alex's lap. Eddy scowled.

"You're right Eddy. I feel more comfortable with Alex though~" Alice said with a smirk.

"You can sit on my lap Eddy! We can play games like patty cake and tell stories! Sheldon's got one, don't you Sheldon?" Ed pulled out his moldy cheese. Alyssa sat on Double D's lap, and he blushed. She didn't sit facing forwards, she instead was face to face with him.

"This might be a bit easier to maneuver with..." She said, blushing as their lower reigons were touching through the fabric.

"Y-Yes, of course..." He muttered. Alice and Alex sniggered, looking at their friend.

"It's like doing it in public... in the car." Alex said. Ed burst laughing as Double D's beet red face could be seen, and steam began to come off both their faces.

"I can't believe I forgot to bring a camera..." Alice mumbled. Double D started the engine and Eddy pulled down the cockpit.

"When we get back, you're sitting on his lap." Eddy glared.

"Sure thing." Alice smirked. "I'd rather sit on him than you, unless you wanna sit on my lap." Eddy was readdy to yell at her when Double D started the engines.

"Hold onto something everyone! This is going to be a bumpy ride." Alyssa hugged him, and everyone else snickered as he blushed and launched the ship. Everyone was holding their breath that the ship would hold. The ship groaned and shook as it rocketed off into space, making the lack of seatbelt even more frustrating as Alice kept bouncing and her head hitting the ceiling. Everyone couldn't keep their butts in one place, or their hands. In only a minute, Eddy found his face wedged between Alex's breasts, Alice was face to back with Alex, Ed was faceplanted in his seat, Double D had accidentally fell into Alice, and Alyssa was driving with her feet.

"This is awkward..." Alex said. Alyssa straightened up and sat on her butt.

"Prepare for a crash landing!" She cried out. The ship shook even more roughly.

A minute Later

**B-BOOOOOOOM! **A large explosion happened, and all six passengers were sent flying out of the ship into the moon base. Their ship had penetrated the base, and was now on fire. "We're alive! It's a miracle!" Double D cried out, feeling his own face. Then he looked behind him and Eddy was being currently in the mouth of Alex, and Ed was eatnig her.

"EEeeegghh..." Alex mumbled, trying to spit Eddy out. "Have you ever heard of using quality cologne? What you wear is disgusting!" Alex said after pulling Eddy out of her mouth, then rushing into the mens bathroom and began to eat the soap. Boys ran out screaming. Loud music boomed throughout the entire base.

"The place is almost empty..." Alice observed, looking around and only seeing a couple of people hanging out.

"Well of course. The party is in the main rooms of the base." Double D said.

"Yes yes yes, make me feel like an idiot." Alice mumbled, making Double D feel guilty.

"I'm sorry-"

"Let's just go already!" Eddy yelled, shoving the girls to the main exit. Ed then picked up all his friends and with struggle Alex was able to open the door. A loud blast of music nearly sent them all flying backwards.

"THIS IS THE WORST MUSIC I'VE EVER HEARD!" Alyssa screamed.

"THE DJ IS DEAF!" Eddy yelled.

"NO WONDER!" Alyssa yelled back. They all managed to somehow pull themselves into the room, and then shut the door behind them, making the winds stop and now able to move freely. Alex looked deep into the crowds of cartoons, and caught sight of Flapjack, powerpuff girls, rigby, and many more characters. She began to get teary eyed and grinned like a maniac.

"I think I died and went to heaven..." She said, drooling. Alice fawned after Generator Rex, and Alyssa curiously wandered around the room. A girl with metal arms and short black hair with thick glasses wearing a shiny grey strapless dress came up on stage, seeming a bit nervous and took the mic. She tapped on it and coughed a bit. The music died down and everyone stopped moving around. All attention was on her.

"U-Um... W-Welcome everyone! To the 19th annual Cartoonnetwork get together! I'm Sadie, the daughter of our... _beloved..." _She choked out the last word like it was a disease. "director of animations. So everyone, have a good time tonight and..." She pulled out the note cards in her pocket. "No swimming in the punch bowls."

"Awwww!" Chowder and Billy whined.

"No destroying private property." The KND seemed pleased with that. "And noone try to duel. This is a party, not a battle field." She finished, all the villains sinking a bit.

"Who's that?" Alyssa asked Double D.

"The director's daughter."

"I know that, I mean what's her name?" He began to think for a bit.

"She IS familiar... I know I've seen her around..." He snapped hs fingers. "Ah! It was Sadie! She was the adorable little child running around with the tutu and pigtails!" Alyssa giggled. "W-What?" He asked, blushing.

"You seem to remember with fondness." She said, then took his hand. "Shall we go meet her then?" His eyes were wide at their clasped hands as she pulled them through the crowds to the stage.

"Have a good night!" Sadie finished, placing the mic back, then went behind stage, behind the curtains. A band of skeletons came out and the entire place erupted in cheers as the band began to play. Behind the curtains, a small hooded figure stood with a girl in large pigtails, having bright blue eyes and wore a white dress laced with pink and had pink ribbons decorated on it and held up her pigtails. "Ugh... my legs are still shaking."

"You did well." The figure said, lights flashing from his head.

"Yeah! I would have done it with more enthusiasm though!" The other girl said, smiling brightly.

"This is the best thing ever..." Alex said, staring at the large assortment of meat. Rolf was stuffing his face with sausages and hamburger meat. "BANZAIIIII!" She fell on top of the large pile of three meat pizzas.

"Hey! Who is that?" Alyssa pointed to Ray and the hooded figure.

"I don't really know. Guests of Sadie?" Double D guessed.

"Let's go meet them!" Alyssa said.

"W-What?"

"C'mon Robot, do it while you can!" Ray said excitedly.

"W-What?" Robot asked, looking up at Ray with a shocked expression. Ray shoved him to Sadie, and Robot landed on his knees in front of them, and Sadie looked down, eyebrow raised.

"Yes?"

"Oooooh~" Alyssa said, eyes wide. Double D looked at her, blushing and seeing she was adorable like that, her eyes wide with interest.

"A-Alyssa... I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes Double D?"

"U-Um..." He blushed and looked away.


End file.
